So Lost
by TwilightLoz
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella's alone. Charlie and Reene disown Bella when they find out she's pregnant. The Cullen's come back, will Edward be able to win Bella back or will she leave with their baby?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story on here of Twilight so be nice.**_

_**I would love loads of reveiws :)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

It has now been 4 weeks and 3 days since Edward walked out on me. This was now the second time this had happened. I could feel the space in my chest getting bigger and deeper sucking my insides in with it. It was just a hole of nothingness.

I woke up and it was dark, windy and the rain was coming down harder than usual. I felt the sickness in my stomach again. I have had this sickness for about 2 weeks now; I must have the flu or something the weather doesn't help either.

I sighed and pulled my self out of bed. I grabbed my wash bag and a some dark jeans, light blue top with long sleeves and some underwear. I walked slowly to the bath room until I felt the sick coming up faster than I could say "No" I ran to the bathroom and dropped to my knees and grabbed the toilet, the sickness lasted about 3 minutes this morning. It was getting easier. I should go and see a doctor. I haven't told Charlie yet, he will become the over protective parent.

After I was done been sick I quickly got dressed. I walked over to the mirror. I sighed I looked a mess. My dark brown hair wasn't as full and healthy as it used to be. It looked dead just like my face. It was white, even though I was white before it looked even whiter and my face had no shape just bones. My eyes had dark black circles around them from lack of sleep. I shook my head and brushed my teeth. I went into my bed room and brushed my hair. I pulled it into a loose bun as it was all over the place and I didn't have time to sort it out as I had school soon.

I grabbed my rain coat and bag from my room and went down stairs. I grabbed a few pop tarts and got into my truck. It roared to life when I turned the ignition on. I jumped a bit then drove to school; I parked near the front of the school. The first few lessons went by very slowly and I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry as people were saying things about the Cullen's. I wanted to protect them but I knew I shouldn't as they did leave me. Because I am in to much danger being near them, I can have a good shot at life been normal and human oh and that Edward didn't love me. I shivered at that then tried to push it out of my head it's not worth getting upset about in school.

It was lunch already. I sat with Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben, Tyler and Lauren.

Lauren didn't like me at all she was always saying stuff about me and the Cullen's. She hated me with a passion but I didn't care what she thinks as she's just a dirty gossip as well as Jessica.

I just pretended I didn't know that they were and left them to get on with it.

I got a soda and some salad for lunch I wasn't really that hungry so I just sat there staring at the old Cullen's table, I don't know why I did this every time it was lunch, habit I suppose. The lesson's I had left went by even slower than this morning. The day was finally over when the bell went everyone charged out of the class rooms. I didn't blame them though, I went to my locker and dropped a few of my books off I didn't need till tomorrow.

I walked to the front of the school and it was icy and raining. Typical this is going to be fun I thought to my self. I sighed and made my way to my truck.

When I was near my truck I slipped over and groaned. I heard foot steps and I saw Angela run to me trying not to slip her self and help me up.

"Hey, thank you." I sighed

"No problem, you okay?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Yup, I am good. I better get home anyway."

"Okay." I sighed and hugged her.

"Be careful. See you tomorrow Bella." Angela walked off to her car.

"Bye." I shouted after her and unlocked my truck.

I was alone by now; I threw my bag onto the passenger seat and slammed the door. I was wet and cold I just wanted to lie in bed and cry my heart out.

I started my truck to life and jumped as usual. I drove home a bit slower than normal as I didn't want to crash or anything as it was still icy and wet.

When I got home Charlie's cruiser wasn't in his normal space so I knew he wasn't in. I grabbed my bag and opened my door. I didn't realise that there was a big block of ice were I parked and I slipped on it again trying to catch my self with the door but ended up head butting it instead.

"Grr." I moaned at my self. I sighed and pulled my self up with the door. I grabbed my bag and slammed the door too hard I thought the door was going to come flying off. I half stormed to the house trying not to fall over.

I got my keys out and unlocked the door. I dropped my bag and rain coat on the sofa and went into the kitchen. I started to make Charlie some chicken fajitas for tea. I left them cooking while I went upstairs to take my bag. I put it on my bag and went back down stairs. I took my rain coat and hung it up.

I quickly checked on the food which was cooking nicely. I went into the living room and put the TV on, there was obviously nothing on as usual so I just flicked through the channels. I lay down and stared at the ceiling.

I remembered when me and Edward used to sit here and I would lie on his legs and he would whisper sweet nothings in my ear and gently play with my hair. I started to cry and sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I wish he was back here with me, helping me through this pain that's inside. I wish I could see my best friend Alice. I miss her so much even her little shopping spree's well I mean big ones but I miss her dancing up and down stairs like a ballerina but a lot more graceful. I miss my two big brothers Jasper who I could talk to about anything and everything and he would listen. And Emmett the one who always liked laughing at me and making jokes about me and his bare hugs. I even missed Rosalie, I know we didn't get on well but I loved her like family. They were all family, Carlisle would always bandage me up and check me out if I was hurt and be a second father to me and Esme my second mother. I love how when I walked in she would hug me softly and kiss my forehead. I started to cry a lot harder by this point. I miss my love, my life, my soul and my everything. This just hasn't been the same without him and his vampire family.

I didn't understand how he could just go and leave me again! He promised he would never leave me again.

I wiped away the tears that were still falling because I heard Charlie's cruiser parking in his normal spot in the drive. I got up to check on his tea which was nearly done. I got out plates and 2 glasses and filled them with orange. I set them down on the table with the cutlery.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Yeah dad, I'm just sorting tea out." I tried to make my voice sound normal but I know it didn't sound very convincing.

"Okay, I'm just going to put the TV on shout me when it's done kidda."

"Okay, it shouldn't be long."

10 minutes passed and tea was done so I dished it out and put it on the table. I wasn't really that hungry so I only had one.

"Dad, tea is done."

"Okay coming now." I heard him make his way to the table.

We sat down to the normal silence. We didn't really talk much recently; I didn't to any one really. I don't even call Renée anymore I just email her as I know she will know something is wrong with me and I don't want to get into it with anyone.

I began to nibble at my food when Charlie actually spoke tonight.

"Bella, I'm…err worried about you." He said nervously

"What do you mean dad?"

"Well, you're not your self… recently, since the err Cullen's left."

I shivered at that name. I missed them so much I couldn't even think about them without crying.

I felt the tears coming once again. I tried to hold them back but it wasn't working.

"I am fine dad!" I snapped

"See, this is what I am on about. You won't even admit it to your self. Bella kidda you are falling apart since HE did this to you! You should start doing something, going out with mates or something." He was going red in the face and I knew he is worried about me but I will be okay in time so people keep saying.

"What are you trying to say?" I said looking down at my food.

"I'm saying sort your self out, or you can go live with Renée."

My mouth all open, did he just say that?

"I am not going anywhere! You can't make me." I said disagreeing

"Bella, I say what happens under my roof! Please stop moping over him! He is NOT coming back get over him!" he snapped at me.

I was in full tears by now. I ran upstairs not bothering to do the dishes or eat my food. I collapsed on my bed crying out a million tears a minute.

I went down stairs and sorted out the plates as Charlie left them for me as usual. He didn't bother to make contact with me as I was not in the best mood right now. I saw him look at me a few times but I didn't bother to make conversation with him. When I was done down stairs I went into my bed room and grabbed my wash bag along with some shorts and t-shirt. I got changed, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went over to my window to close it as it was a bit cold in my room now.

* * *

Reveiw!! :)

Thank yooou :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I looked out and it felt as if someone was watching me, I couldn't see anyone though. I looked around and saw nothing. I slammed my window shut and fall onto the bed crying yet again.

I cried my self to sleep yet again.

The week followed about the same each morning, day and night.

Waking up, showering, been sick, getting ready, going to school, hearing people say stuff, coming home, making tea, crying, getting ready for bed, crying more, crying my self to sleep and then I would wake up yet again to do the same stuff all over again. After 4 weeks off the same stuff, we had 2 weeks of school for spring break.

I was hoping to have a lie in on the Saturday but I didn't as I was woken up to the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling out of the drive and going down the street and feeling very sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the bath, lucky I didn't miss. It was slowing down a lot, I was only sick once well after about 6 weeks of been sick I should hope I was getting better.

I took a shower and got dressed I looked over at the clock and it was 6:45am

Maybe I should go for a walk or something; I can't stay in all day.

I didn't feel like having anything to eat so I grabbed my rain coat and headed for the door, I locked it and got into my truck. I didn't know were I was going but I was just driving around.

Why was I been sick? I can't be ill can I? How can I be ill for about 8 weeks could I?

Then it hit me, I could be… I shook my head, what a stupid thought. No I can't be stupid Bella I thought to my self. I found my self outside the chemist in Port Angeles.

I went in and got a pregnancy test, I don't know why I did I just went over to the isle and got it.

What am I thinking? He's a vampire that's just not possible. Is it?

We made love for the first time about 12 weeks ago. It was the first time and it was so good, so romantic. He was been so careful with me; he kept saying he didn't want to hurt me. Yeah the next day I may have had a few bruises but I didn't care as I had just made sweet love to the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I quickly paid for the pregnancy test and ran to my truck and put it on the seat next to me. I swear it was looking at me the whole drive back home. I felt so stupid for even trying this, it was impossible and I knew that I suppose my mind needed to be put at ease.

I got home and went straight up stairs and sat in the bathroom and stared at the pregnancy test for a good 2 minutes. I picked it up and opened it, I read through the instructions and then decided this was time to find out, I used the pregnancy test and put it on the side of the bath while I washed my hands. I stood there for a couple of minutes without looking at it

After a couple of minutes I built up the courage to look, I turned it over and there it was.

The dreaded word Pregnant. I stared at it for a good few seconds and began to cry, I cried for almost an hour on the bathroom floor screaming at the test to be negative. But no matter how many times I shook it or looked at it, the word

was still there.

I finally got up and took the pregnancy test to the outside bin were Charlie wouldn't find it.

It felt like someone was watching me again; I looked around and saw nothing yet again. I shook my head and headed back into the house. I picked up the phone and rang the doctors I needed to be sure.

I made an appointment for in an hour. I decided I would have something to eat quickly so I made some toast and ate it quickly. I got my coat and went to my truck. I could still feel someone eyes burning into me when I got into my truck. I started the truck and it came to live with a huge roar as usual. The normal routine went on where I jumped. I made my way to the doctors and I was 10 minutes early so I decided I would sit around the side of the doctors. I sat on a

wall and could still feel as if someone was watching me. I looked around been paranoid again. I am now thinking someone is watching me, I think Charlie was right. I need help from someone professional. I am on paranoia

for nothing. I shook my head and went into the doctors.

* * *

Reveiws would be very niceee!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I waited for about 5 minutes and went in when the doctor reviled I was 12 weeks pregnant. I was crying so hard the nurses and doctor had to leave the room so I could be. I grabbed my stuff and ran to my truck. I sat in my truck for a good 10 minutes before I decided I should go home.

I drove home faster than usual, Charlie's cruiser was in the drive when I got back I looked at the clock and it said 7:23pm

Wow were did all the time go? He is going to ask were I have been, what can I say?

I can't lie and say I was with Jessica or Angela, he will find out I hadn't.

I slowly got out of my truck slamming the door and locking it. I walked up the path slowly thinking about what I can say were I have been, I'm not ready to tell him that I am pregnant.

I walked in and heard Charlie move of his seat and come into the hallway.

"Bella?" He asked as always.

"Yes dad."

"Where have you been?"

"Err, I went down to Port Angeles to see if I could see anyone as the girls said they were going shopping." I said trying to convince him

"Oh, did you find them?"

I shook my head and headed for kitchen.

I started to make some cheese on toast as I was not in the mood to make anything that takes a lot of effort.

I quickly set the table out. I and Charlie ate in silence as usual.

I cleaned up and went to my room after everything was done.

I decided to take a long shower, I got in and let the hot water relax all my muscles, hardly worked but I didn't mind it took my mind of Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

I looked down at my belly and noticed the little bump. I couldn't help but smile, but is this what I want? Do I want to have a child at 17? I still have to tell Renée and Charlie. Oh god, I knew I couldn't go through with having an abortion. I can not kill a life that deserves to live just as much as me. I shivered at the thought of killing my own child.

How am I going to tell Edward he is going to be a dad? I shook my head and got out of the shower and got into some trousers and a t-shirt and cried my self to sleep just like every other night.

A couple of weeks had past now and I was 20 weeks pregnant and showing a lot, I decided that today I was going to tell Charlie and Renée. I'm surprised that Charlie hasn't even noticed but he has been in work a lot recently.

He came home from work and I cooked him steak and chips. I served his food up while I had some salad.

"Umm dad. Can I talk to you?" I asked nervously trying not to meet his gaze.

"Sure kidda, what's wrong?" he asked a bit to exited.

"I'm err, I'm err-

"Bella, what is it just get to the point." He laughed

I looked up at him and just came out with it like I was about to throw up.

"I'm pregnant." I put my hand over my mouth straight after I said it.

"WHAT?!" He screamed. He was going a dark purple now.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

He didn't look at me he just stabbed his steak with his knife.

"Dad, talk to me please." I begged. He looked up at me with pure anger in his eyes. He dropped his knife and fork and got up.

"I'm disappointed, I want you out of here." He said walking away from me. I dropped my head and pushed the plate on the floor.

"Dad! Don't do this please!"

He didn't say anything but kept walking to the living room.

I followed him in and sat next to him.

"Dad, I don't have anyone. Please don't do this I am all alone." I began crying and sobbing by now. He didn't even care.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said getting up and going up stairs.

I walked into my room and collapsed on the floor crying and screaming. How could he do this to me?! I am all alone and he knows that and he is throwing me out!

* * *

Okay 3 Reviews atm.. get me 8 Reviews and i will update deal? :)

Thank you for the people that have reviewed :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I will try and update more than i am.

* * *

I packed some of the stuff I had like books, clothes, wash stuff and my school bag. I went down stairs and looked over at Charlie who was just watching TV.

"I'm going now Dad." I sniffed

He didn't even say bye so I just walked out into the rain. I looked up and slowly walked to my truck. I sat in my truck for a while I saw Charlie look out of the curtains. I started my truck and began to drive. I didn't know were I was going I didn't have much money so I just drove. I was going through the forest. I found a short cut a few months back to get onto the main road to leave Forks.

I was a bit through the forest and I realised my gas icon was flashing.

"No! Don't do this to me." I screamed at my truck

I started to cry and sob then my truck came to a slow stop. I grabbed my bags and began walking through the forest it was dark and cold but I didn't care.

I was tired and I was still crying. I heard a loud howl and looked around quickly and saw nothing. I was really scared by now so I started to run through the reminder of the forest and I fall with a crash to the floor.

I grabbed my stomach and cried. I just lay there crying and holding my unborn baby that was inside me.

I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up I looked around to find I was still on the floor in the forest. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I felt sick and dizzy and dirty. I looked for my phone in my bag and found it. I called Renée and told her I was pregnant, she didn't take it good either and she told me she was disappointed. I was hoping I could go to her but she refused. I was now stuck, on my own to fend for me and my unborn baby. What a way to live. I looked through my phone and found Alice's number. I debated weather or not to call her.

I pressed call regretting it the first time I heard it call then her I heard her voice.

"Hello? Bella is that you? Bella?" I snapped my phone shut fall to the floor crying.

I lay there in a ball for a while then I got up ready to carry on walking when I heard a loud howl again. I looked around again and saw nothing. I was in a forest after all. I began to run as I was scared enough. My foot got caught on a vine that was sticking up and I tripped and fall face first onto a rock. I grabbed my face and screamed in pain. I felt my stomach hurl in pain. I grabbed my stomach and rocked my self back and forth I just lay there letting the blood pore out of me. I just wanted to die, I know it is selfish but I can't bring a baby up with no money and no home.

I cried and cried until I was in black yet again.

I heard a noise, I wasn't sure what noise it was but it was a noise. My eyes snapped open and I was in a car. I saw a man driving and I started to scream when a cold hand covered my mouth, I looked and saw Alice sitting there smiling at me. My face stung and I shut my eyes and started to cry again Alice took her hand of my mouth and hugged me.

I smiled and breathed, she still smelt sweet and the usual coldness hit me. I shivered and she pulled away quickly.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I nodded and looked out of the window; I wasn't sure where we were going everything was going past us to quick.

"I saw you fall and you didn't wake up, I saw the blood and I had to come and get you. After you rang I was looking for you but you were lost and crying. I couldn't leave you. Edward will understand."

"Alice, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ring you. It was wrong for me to, you were all moving on. Where are we?"

"We were not moving on and I am glad you rang, I haven't been able to see your future much the past few months and it scares me. We are going to our old house. Then I will call the rest of them and explain and they will come back, then everything will be back to normal." She squealed clapping her hands.

"Alice, it's not going to be the same. A lot has changed a lot since you lot moved on." I said crying again.

"Bella? What is it?"

"Err, nothing forget it."

"Bella, you can't lie for hell you know? Tell me what is wrong."

"I… err," I started crying again and pulled my legs to my stomach as much as they would but the bump got in the way, Alice and Jasper didn't notice. Jasper didn't as he was driving. And Alice was to busy calling someone.

I fall asleep yet again. This time when I opened my eyes I saw 5 familiar faces. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My face still stung but not as much.

I looked and Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were all standing there. Two people were still missing though. Rosalie and Edward. I sighed and looked around.

"Oh dear, you look a mess. Let's get you a shower." Esme said pulling me into a soft hug.

"Alice, take her to have a shower." Esme ordered.

Jasper gave me a worried smile and Carlisle came and gave me a hug. Emmett went somewhere, probably to Rosalie.

Alice took me upstairs and took me to the bathroom. She went and was back within seconds with some clothes in her hand.

"Here you go." She said passing them to me. I shook my head.

"Alice-"

"Bella, don't be so stubborn."

"It's not that-

"I am not having this conversation with you Bella."

She said walking out of the room.

"These won't fit." I sighed.

She rushed back in the room with her mouth hung open.

"What did you say?"

"I said they won't fit."

"Why?"

I didn't want to tell her so I took my dirty rain coat of then my top and showed her my bump.

"OH MY… BELLAS PREGNANT!!" She screamed.

"ALICE- SHUT UP!!" I screamed trying to cover it up, it was to late Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward was already in the room.

Esme quickly put a towel around me and hugged me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I sat down on the floor because my feet were swollen and my back was killing me.

"Is this true?" Rosalie asked. It surprised me when she asked.

I was to ashamed to look at her so I just nodded as I looked at the floor.

I heard a few gasps. I heard foot steps and everyone was gone but Alice and Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer.

Thank you for all the reviews.

Okay someone asked me to slow down so i will slow down a bit now :)

Don't forget to review! :)

* * *

"How far gone are you?" Alice asked sitting next to me on the floor.

I looked at Alice and her mouth was hung open.

"Let her shower Alice." Edward said from in the door. I couldn't even look at him I just looked down. I heard the door close then open again.

"Here you go these will fit." She said smiling and left me alone.

"Thank you." I called after her I knew she could hear me.

"About 21 weeks."

I was still sitting on the floor at this point. I tried to get up but couldn't because of my bump. I groaned and the door was open and Emmett walked in and picked me up a bit too hard he gave me a sort of soft bear hug but it still crushed me and the bump

"Emmett-t-t get of-f-f."

"Woops." His laughed boomed, I forgot how loud it was.

I saw Edward at the door watching Emmett with close eyes.

"Thank you for getting me up." I blushed a lot as I still had just a towel on and trousers.

"No problem my favourite human girl." He took my head in a head lock and began to mess my hair up,

"Urgh, EMMETT GET OF!" I cried.

I looked and saw my self falling face first so I grabbed my stomach and closed my eyes quickly; I waited but didn't hit the floor. I didn't think I did anyway.

I looked up and saw Edward holding me. I let out the sigh I had been holding. He laughed and let go of me. His eyes weren't the same as they used to be they were still the golden brown colour but he was in pain I could see it.

He finally set me to the floor and walked out silent.

I got into the shower and took a little longer than I think I should. I needed to be out of here to find somewhere to live and a job. I couldn't support my self never mind my baby.

I got out and changed.

I dried most of my hair with the towel and brushed through it with the brush that was on the side.

When I was done I went into the hallway and Alice was there standing near the stairs. She looked troubled. She noticed me staring at her curiously and smiled and skipped to my side.

"Hey, everything okay?" I asked walking down the stairs with her.

"Yeah, how was the shower?"

"Yeah good. I didn't mean to take for ever." I laughed. She just sighed I stopped and looked at her.

"Alice what's wrong?"

She stopped and stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"Bella, you're leaving aren't you?" she looked angry, upset confused and frustrated.

"Umm, yeah I need to." I sighed and looked at my bump.

"But it will kill Edward even more if you leave! He will loose you again, I don't think he can handle that. It has been hell for all of us! We are all missing something and that something is you Bella." She said upset and angry.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths in and out.

"Alice, I can't do this right now. I need to find somewhere to stay and then when I am settled I will call you I promise."

"Bella, don't do this to us. What about Esme? Me? Edward? The rest of us? And Charl-

I cut her off.

"You didn't care about me, you left me remember? You didn't even say bye! I was left alone!! And Charlie? He chucked me out! That's why I was in the forest! NO ONE CARES no one cares." I said crying. Alice hugged me and comforted me for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N Thank you very much for the reviews. I really enjoy them! :) Sorry i have not updated in a while i am extremly busy with college work and stuff at the min but i will try to update as much as possible.

Answer to your questions: Yes this is bad for the baby but the baby will be okay :)

No Edward does not know its his baby. He thinks its someone else because he think Bella has 'moved on' :)

* * *

"Bella, it will be okay I promise." She said still hugging me.

I didn't answer her back I just sat there while she rocked me back and forth.

After what seemed forever we finally made our way down stairs. Emmett and Jasper were playing on some fighting game on the play station 3. Rosalie was looking at her self in a little compact mirror. The same old Rosalie I thought to my self.

I couldn't see Edward, Esme or Carlisle. Alice walked me into the kitchen, Esme was cooking. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. I sniffed and closed my eyes. God the food does smell nice, I didn't even realize how hungry I was until now. I opened my eyes and Esme was in front of me. She hugged me for a few seconds.

"Honey I am cooking you fish, rice and vegetables." She smiled then went back to cooking.

"Okay, thank you." I replied. I was standing in the kitchen for a while Alice was still with me chatting away about going shopping and helping me buy a house. I didn't want her to but I know I won't win. I thought it was a good idea at the time to argue. She just replied "Silly Bella. You're too stubborn for your own good. You know I will get my own way." She smiled and tapped her head.

Soon the food was done and Esme put the food on the table and left me and Alice alone.

I took a seat and began eating the food. Alice left me to eat in silence.

When I was done I wanted to clean up but no Esme and Alice said I should rest. I didn't want to because well I needed to get out of here and get a new house. When Edward left me, he left apart of me. He took my heart, damaged it and now he has come back and put it back in unfixable.

I don't see why I should forgive him that easily. He can't just come back and expect everything to be alright. Yes I love him and I really do want him to be the father of our child but I can't put me or my baby through all the pain if he leaves again. It will not be good to any of us so it's just best if I stay away for a while.

"Listen Bella, I think you should get some rest and I will go get you a house."

Alice said sitting next to me.

"Alice, I can do it my self. Thank you anyway."

"No Bella. You did say."

"Yes I should you could help."

"You need you're rest."

"Alice." I wined little a child wanting sweets.

"No Bella. End of discussion."

"Discussion ha." I muttered under my breath.

She took me up stairs to Edward's room. I didn't want to go in there I tried and tried to say no but she didn't listen. Edward wasn't in there which was good but when he comes in and sees me in his bed that will just be awkward. Maybe Alice told me to stay away? I hope so.

She got me some more clothes and I changed, brushed my teeth and went into Edward's bedroom. It made me angry, upset and happy to be in this room.

I was angry and upset because obviously it was his room and he left me.

But I was happy because well we had so many good memories here.

I fell asleep a little while after I got into his bed.

I was standing in the hallway. He was looking at me, he came up to me and said "I'm sorry. I can't do this. Goodbye Bella." And he walked away taking his family and my heart with him. I ran after him, well wobbled as I was even bigger. "Don't leave me! What about our baby? Please Edward." I said crying. I finally stopped and fall to my knees holding my stomach. I lay on the floor crying and crying.

I woke up screaming and crying. I sat up and kept my eyes closed. I tried to make them shut tighter and tighter to make the tears go away. I wiped my eyes with my hands. I finally opened my eyes. looked around and saw him standing there. Okay I am dreaming. I rubbed my eyes a couple more times and looked at him. Yes he is here and yes he was looking at me.

"Mm, are you okay Bella?" he asked standing near his huge windows.

"Yeah, nightmare." I replied.

"Want to share it with me?" he asked still looking at me

"No." I said a big to harshly

* * *

Okay question:

Should Bella leave Edward for a while?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N Okay well most some people said they would like Bella to leave Edward some people said they didn't want her to leave him so now i am stuck..

I might do two parts of the story.. Like one when Bella leaves Edward and another were she doesn't it might work.

* * *

Edward didn't say anything. He stared at me for a couple of seconds then walked out of the room.  
"Edward." I called because I knew he could hear me. I waited for him to come back into the room but he didn't  
I got out of bed and wobbled to the door. It was dark in the house even with the moon shining into the house it still didn't make my sight any better.  
"Edward?" I called.  
I walked into the hallway and looked both way I couldn't see him so I went to the top of the stairs. I held onto the banister and wobbled down a few steps. I lost my balance and nearly fall but Edward caught me just in time.  
If he was playing games with me I'm going to slap him silly I thought to my self.  
"Bella what you are doing?" Edward asked helping me back up the stairs.  
"Finding you." I smiled.  
"Why?"  
"Because we need to talk."  
"At this hour?"  
"Yes at this hour."  
"But you should sleep. It's not good for the baby."  
The baby? It's our baby! I screamed in my head. I knew I had to tell him soon I just didn't know how to come out with it.  
Just be casual and drop it into conversation?  
"Oh by the way Edward the baby is yours" I said in my thoughts.  
No that's just stupid.  
He took me back into his room were I walked/waddled back to bed.  
"So what's up?" He asked from the other side of the room.  
"We need to talk about us, this, everything." I sighed.  
I got under the covers and sat up waiting for him to reply.  
"Bella, there is nothing to say." He said moving across the room to sit on the end of the bed.  
"But-" I tried but he cut me off.  
"Bella, you have moved on I get it. Please just don't hurt me by saying you don't want nothing to do with me." He begged.  
"Hold-" I tried again but he cut me off once again.  
"You need to rest. Call me if you need me." He said getting up and disappearing out of the room.  
God why won't he just listen? I have moved on. No I have not! I know he may not listen tonight but he will tomorrow I will make him.  
I lay down and sleep took over me quickly.

I woke up early the next morning due to need the toilet. I quickly got out of bed and half ran half waddled. Been pregnant does nothing for you're bladder.  
I went back into the room and got some clothes Alice insisted I wore. I picked out a white top and dark blue trouser. I was getting dressed when I heard someone knock on the door.  
"Bella? Can I come in?" Edward asked.  
"No. Hold on." I said trying to put the jeans on quicker.  
I managed to get my leg in one hole but fall on the bed when I tried to get my leg into the other one. "Wow." I said as I fall back.  
"Bella? Are you okay in there?" Edward asked wanting to come in  
"Yeah 2 seconds." I said out of breath. I quickly put the rest of the jeans on and opened the door.  
"What were you doing?" Edward asked with his famous crooked smile.  
"Trying to get dressed." I laughed  
"Next time I think I should get Alice help you. You seemed to be having fun." He laughed.  
"Yeah." I laughed back.  
"Anyway Esme told me to get you as she has made you breakfast."  
"Okay." I said waddling behind him. I stopped a few times on the way down but Edward didn't seem to mind as he waited.  
I did apologize for been so slowly. He just laughed and carried on walking.  
"Hello honey. I am making you omelette is that okay?" Esme said stirring the food.  
"Yeah thank you." I smiled and sat down on the table.  
Edward must off left and gone somewhere else while I was in the kitchen eating. I finished soon after and tried to put the dish in the dishwater but I could so I put it in the sink and hand washed it.  
"Bella dear. What are you doing? You should have shouted and I would of done that." Esme said coming to my side.  
"Its okay seriously gives me something to do." I laughed  
"Yeah next time call me yeah?" she said sternly  
"Okay." I smiled  
I went back up stairs to speak to Alice about the whole house business.  
I got to the top of the stairs and heard raised voices.  
"Edward! Just listen to her for goodness sake!" Alice shouted  
"Why? So she can tell me she doesn't want me?" Edward replied  
"No! Just listen to her before it is too bloody late!" Alice shouted again.  
"Oh please. It will be better when she has gone." I heard Rosalie say under her breath.  
I started to feel angry and upset because she never liked me. Never has and never will. I started to cry and went back into Edward's bedroom to pack my stuff I had. I just wanted to leave and not come back again. I don't know why my emotions are so all over the place as I never did really care about what Rosalie said before but now I was so angry and upset it was bearable to handle.  
"Bella. Sort you're emotions out you're seriously killing Jasper." I heard Emmett say at the door with a small laugh.  
"Sorry." I said quickly and carried on packing.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Some where." I answered not looking at him.  
"But- but you can't leave." He said melodramatic. I couldn't help but smile as I could see his face in my head pouting like a little girl that wants a Barbie or something.  
"I will beg." He laughed.  
I laughed to.  
He came and stood in front of me and stopped me from packing.  
He got down on both of his knees and put his hands together as if to beg.  
"Emmett come on move." I asked  
"No. I'm begging here you can't turn this down." He smiled  
"God Emmett." I sighed.  
I tried to walk around him to my bag but he wouldn't let me  
"Pleaseeeeeee?" he begged like a child still on the floor.  
"God Emmett do you know you're annoying?" I said giving in for now.  
"Yay!" he said pulling me into a small bear hug.  
He set me down.  
"I love you my human best friend." He said and messed my hair up even more.  
He left the room and I sat on the bed and stared out the window.  
"Bella? You wanted to talk?" Edward said making me jump. I didn't even know he was there.  
"Mm yeah." I said looking at him.  
"Okay." He stood in the door way and waited.  
"You may want to sit for this?" I asked and patted a seat next to me.  
"I can stand you know."  
"Edward just sit." I said.  
"Okay." He said and sat down next to me. I turned a little so I was facing him fully.  
"Well. Err." I stuttered trying to think of how to say it.  
He just stared at me. I looked down at my hands. I was sweating and very nervous.  
"Bella?" Edward asked I still didn't look at him.  
I felt like I was going to cry and I didn't even know why. I was so emotional for nothing.  
"The err baby is err." I stuttered trying to find the right words.  
"What's wrong with the baby? Do you want me to get Carlisle?" Edward said panicking.  
"No no it's not that. It's err the baby it's err yours" I said quickly.  
I stared at him and he just stared at me not moving, breathing, blinking or anything.  
Is it possible for vampires to go into shock?  
"Edward?" I asked staring at him  
"Edward?" I asked again he didn't reply. He just stared at me like I was a ghost or something.  
"Edward?! God you're scaring me." I said. He still didn't move he just stared and stared.  
"Edward?" I asked now shaking him he still didn't move. Oh god, oh god. I panicked. I got up and waddled to Alice's room. I knocked on and she opened the door quickly.  
"Bella, what's wrong?"  
"Like you don't know, is Edward dead or something?" I asked  
"No he will be okay in about 2 minutes." She smiled.  
"Oh, thank you" I said waddling back into the bed room and sat next to him.

* * *

Review thisss!! :)

I will update when i can next.

Okay so next question: Should the baby be like Renesmee? or should it be normal? :)

Please review and tell me.. On alot off people said that the baby should be like Renesmee.

Help me out? :)

x


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer Does.

A/N okay well i have made this one a long update as you can tell! :)

The baby is going to come out normal so natural birth..... It is going to be a boy! Yes the baby will be different in time!

And you will find out the name soon! :)

Hope you enjoy this update! Review! :) x

* * *

Two minutes later he came around and took a few deep breaths in and out not that he needed them but he still did.

"You're saying I am the father?" he asked confused.

"Yeah that's what I said." I answered back.

"Oh." He said

"Oh? Is that all you're going to say?" I asked.

"What do you want me to say?"

Did he seriously just ask that? I asked my self.

"Well maybe something like. "Oh that's the best news ever Bella!" I don't know not just 'Oh'." I answered back.

"I'm sorry it's just a shock to me."

"Oh and it wasn't to me?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry." Edward said and stared at me for a few seconds.

Why am I still sitting here? He doesn't even care look at his face I sighed.

I got up and finished packing.

"Where are you going?" He asked when I finished packing.

"Away."

"Why?"

"Because we are obviously not wanted." I sighed and waddled out of the room.

He didn't follow which meant I was right. Alice came dancing out of her room and stopped me before I got to the stairs.

"I got you a house." She said walking down the stairs with me. I held onto the banister for dear life and Alice took my bag.

"You didn't have to I could of."

"Like I said I would do that for you if I can't make you stay." She fluttered her eye lids at me to try and convince me to stay.

"That's very nice of you but I don't want to. I think me and the baby just need time you know."

"Yeah okay if that's what you want we will give you that."

"Thank you."

"I will take you to your new house. It is so little and cute just right for you."

"You didn-"

"Bella, stop before I get Emmett to give you a bear hug or I rugby tackle you!" she warned with a serious face.

"Okay. Thank you." I sighed in defeat.

Esme packed me some food to eat for when I get their as I needed to do it us and didn't have everything I needed at the house as they didn't have time to get everything even though I said I would get everything.

They are so stubborn and they say I am.

Alice helped me into her Porsche and she drove fast through the woods and onto the high street. I didn't have a clue where we were going but I just watched out of the window.

After about 5 minutes we finally got to a little house in the middle of no were.

It was a small 3 bed roomed house.

One baby room, one my room and a guest bedroom. It had a small living area and a big enough kitchen with a small table and chairs in the corner. I had everything but a cooker and fridge in the kitchen.

Alice took me in and gave me a quick tour. My bed room had a king size double bed with white and dark purple bed sheets. I had a huge wardrobe not that I would need one that big but I take it Alice insisted I had one that big.

It had mirrors on them. I had a wide screen TV on the wall in front off the bed so I could watch TV while I was lying in bed. I also had 2 bed side tables one with a cordless phone on it the other one had a lamp and alarm clock on it.

There were 2 bath rooms in the house one on the bottom floor next to the living room and one up stairs at the end of the little hallway.

The bath rooms were big one with a bath in it and the other with a shower and counters and cabinets in them.

The living area was all new, white leather sofas, huge wide screen TV, little coffee table in the middle off the room, sit in window and a fire place. It looked like home and felt like it even though I had only just come into it.

We went into the little baby room. It was filled with baby stuff like a changing table, cot, mosses basket, pram, toys, and toys oh and more toys. So many toys for just one baby. It was cute though.

The guest room had a double bed with 2 bed side tables. One with a clock on it and the other with a lamp on it.

It has a smallish wardrobe and a chest off draws. It also had a TV in it but smaller than the other 2 in my house. God the electric bills are going to be really high.

Next was the small basement, it was filled with beer and wines.

Then their was a small office/study room on the bottom floor. It had an expensive looking computer in it and a laptop. A phone and a desk. It was cute but still looked expensive. The house looked modern but home looking.

When we finally finished looking at the house Alice took me out side into the back garden.

It was a medium sized garden.

It has hedges around it so no one could get in. It had a small pond, patio, play area and shed.

The shed was right at the back. The patio was when we walked out the doors. The pond was on the left hand side at the back.

The little play area was next to the hedge. It had a swing, slide, trampoline, sandpit and a seesaw. Everything was perfect; I started to cry as it was so nice.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked confused.

"It's just so…perfect." I said rubbing my eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." Alice said pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back and she took me inside. She took me up stairs and helped me unpack. I noticed the wardrobe was nearly full of maternity clothing and new clothes for when I am not pregnant.

"Alice." I groaned.

"What?" she asked all innocent.

"The wardrobe."

"Oh yeah, nice isn't it?"

"Very." I said sarcastically.

"Glad you like it." She said as if she didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice.

When we finally finished packing and got settled in I unpacked the food and stuck it into the microwave for 2 minutes as it was lasagne and chips.

I quickly ate and went to put the dirty dishes into the dish washer but couldn't.

I sighed and Alice took it off me. "Bella you're going have to stop trying to do everything you're self." She sighed and put it into the dish washer.

"I wasn't the dish washer does the cleaning for me." I smiled

"Yeah but we aren't always going to be here to help you out so be careful yeah?" she asked.

"Sure, sure."

"Okay well if everything is okay I'm going to go as you're tired." Alice said.

"Okay. Thank you for this. Will you come around tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure, what time?"

"Why don't you just find out?"

She smiled then she was still and blank for a few seconds.

"8 o clock."

"Oh, okay see you then."

"Well, you will be up at 7 but you need time to get ready." She smiled.

"Oh. I see." I smiled and walked hr to the front door.

"Here are the keys." She said handing them to me.

"Thank you."

"I will get Emmett and Jasper to sort out the smoke alarms and burglar alarms tomorrow and me, Rose and Edward will bring you you're car tomorrow."

"Oh, is everyone coming tomorrow?" I asked

"Everyone but Carlisle, he is in work."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for everything." I said pulling her into a hug.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." She said disappearing to her Porsche and driving off.

I shut the door and locked it.

I went up stairs and got ready for bed and did the normal routine, going to the bathroom, jumping in the shower, brushing my teeth, going toilet and get changed.

I got in bed by 9:30pm as I was tired and knew I was going to be up early.

I had a dreamless night that night as it had been such a busy day.

Well kind off but it was a busy enough day for me.

I got up at 7 just like Alice said I would.

I got some clothes and went into the bathroom. I quickly changed, brushed my teeth, put my hair up in a loose pony tale and went down stairs to grab some bread Esme had given me. I quickly made cheese on toast and ate it. I hand washed the dishes as I couldn't reach down to the dish washer.

I unlocked the doors and went back up stairs and made my bed.

I got my dirty clothes and put them in the wash basket in the bathroom and went back down stairs, put the TV on and sat down to watch nothing. I found Jeremy Kyle which I thought was good so I started to watch it when I was surprised when Emmett came bouncing onto the seat next to me.

"GOD EMMETT!" I slapped him and held my heart as if it was about the escape.

"Hey little sis, how you doing?" he said laughing.

"God, don't do that! And yeah I am okay you?" I asked

"Yeah all good. Me and Jasper are going to do you're alarms do no creepy monsters come to get you!" he warned.

"Emmett, shut up." I said laughing and his booming laugh filled the whole house.

Jasper and Alice walked in hand in hand and sat down on the other sofa.

"Hey Alice, Jasper." I said with a small nod.

"Hi, everything okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, how was you're first sleep in the new house?" Jasper asked.

"All good." I smiled and went back to watch Jeremy Kyle.

There was a story about a teenager pregnant and hr 'boy friend' wanted to know if he was the father as she wasn't sure.

I couldn't help but laugh at it.

She shouldn't sleep around then should she? I noticed Alice, Jasper and Emmett staring at me as I got stuck into the TV.

"Humans are so weird." Emmett said getting up. Jasper got up and followed him.

Alice came and sat next to me.

"We need to go out today okay?" Alice said.

"Yeah. Where we going?" I asked not taking my eyes of the TV. It was quit interesting the boy seemed to really like her but she just didn't care.

I should take Edward on there. Our story would go something like "Well, my ex boy friend is a vampire and so are his family. We went out for about a year and he left me as I nearly got killed by 2 vampires and I became pregnant with his baby shortly after he left. I didn't get in contact with him due to him leaving me, I told my parents. My father chucked me out and my mother didn't want to know. I was left alone then my best friend had a vision off me and came back her and her family came to rescue me. I told my ex vampire boy friend he is the father of the child but he doesn't believe me and doesn't want to know us what do I do Jeremy?" I couldn't help but laugh at that thought it sounded so true but unbelievable at the same time.

"Shopping for food and gardening stuff." She said.

"Okay." I said still watching TV.

The show ended shortly after and he was the father and they lived happily ever after. Well they walked of stage holding hands.

I wish life was that easy. I sighed.

"I have done with the car." Rosalie said to Alice I didn't even notice she was in the room as I was to busy watching the ending.

"Okay." Alice said pulling my arm to get me up.

"Come on Bella."

"Okay I am coming." I said standing up.

She took me out side where Esme was standing next to the car talking to Edward.

There was a silver jeep sitting there. It looked normal but still expensive. I rolled my eyes and I heard Alice and Rosalie laugh.

"My truck would have been fine." I sighed and looked at Alice.

"But that's not baby proof or Bella proof. This baby is great. It's off road and there is enough room for a pram and car seat."

"Why would I need to go off road?" I asked confused not like I would be going up mountains or hills anything any time soon.

"Just in case." She said and went back in side.

I quickly hugged Rosalie and thanked her. She seemed tense and not very comfortable so I made it a quick one as I knew she didn't like me but I had to thank her.

I went back inside and sat in the living room flicking through the channels.

"Hello dear." Esme said walking in. I stood up and hugged her.

"Hi, thank you for everything."

"That's okay honey. Anything you need we are all here for you." She smiled.

I sat down and she sat down next to me.

I carried on flicking through the channels but nothing was on so I just left the news on.

Jasper and Emmett walked in a while later.

"Were finished." Emmett said sitting down.

I went over to him and hugged him quickly he pulled me into a small bear hug.

I then walked over to Jasper. "It's okay nothing will happen." Alice said quickly.

I quickly hugged him. "Thank you." I smiled and sat back down.

"My pleasure." He said with a small smile.

Jasper sat next to Alice. Rosalie and Edward were no were to be seen.

"Is there anything fun to do around here?" Emmett asked bored.

"Yeah sure, there is a sandpit outside." I laughed.

"Yeah? Anyone want to play in it!" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and everyone started to laugh.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said getting up and disappearing out of the room.

After a few minutes Emmett returned with a bag.

He took out a x box 360 and a playstation 3.

They have got to be kidding?

"Here this is fun." He said hooking it up quickly at vampire speed.

It was done within seconds.

He went on Resident Evil 5. Him and Jasper took turns when one would die. Emmett was very competitive and didn't like to die. I thought he was going to smash the TV a few times.

"I think we should go mow before the shops close." Alice said a while after.

"Okay." I said getting up.

I quickly went up stairs and grabbed my converse, coat and bag.

We got into my new car so I could get used to it.

It was easy to drive I must admit and it felt nice to sit in but it was obviously expensive.

We got to town a while later as I didn't like to speed which Alice didn't like but Esme didn't mind.

We got loads of food and random stuff like rugs, curtains, fridge and cooker which was been delivered later today.

We drove back and got home shortly after.

I was tired but didn't mind to much as my family was around me I had better spend all the time with them I could.

Esme and Alice insisted they packed and put everything up while I went and chilled out on the sofa for a bit.

I watched Emmett and Jasper on some fighting game it was funny to see competitive thy both got with each other.

"We will be back soon." Jasper said leaving the room with Emmett.

I was left on my own for a while. I lay down and closed my eyes, I didn't realise I fall asleep until I heard Edward and Rosalie talking about something which I couldn't catch.

I got up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." Alice said sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Hey, sorry didn't mean to fall asleep."

"No problem." She smiled and picked my legs up sat down and rested them on top of her. I rolled over as my back was hurting and saw Emmett and Jasper on another console. A Nintendo Wii. I laughed out loud when they were fighting each other on boxing. It was funny to watch them try to hit each other at vampire speed even though the game couldn't do the moves that quick.

I had a really bad head ach coming so I got up and waddled into the kitchen to find some head ach tablets. I didn't have any, typical I though. "What's wrong?" Esme asked coming into the kitchen after me.

"Head ach and back ach." I sighed and rubbed my belly.

"Alice does great massages, you should ask her to do you one."

"No I am okay thank you." I smiled.

"I will be back soon, I need some head ach tablets." I said grabbing my coat.

"Maybe I should go with you?" Esme asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"I will go tell the others, see you in the car." Esme said leaving the room.

I walked to the car and Esme was already at the passenger side.

"Can you drive please? My back is killing me." I asked with a small smile.

"Sure honey." I walked around the passenger side and got in. Esme drove slower than the rest of the Cullen's probably because there is a pregnant woman in the car with her.

We got to the chemist and we walked in and went to the head ach tablet isle.

I found some tablets and went to pay for them.

"Bella?" I heard someone call from behind me.

I turned around and saw him.

Charlie. Oh god, great stuff.

"Hi, da- Charlie." I said bitterly.

"How are things?"

"Just great." I said.

"I'm glad."

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Needed some toothpaste." He said holding some up.

"Oh, okay. Well we must be off."

"Wait, where are you living now?" he asked quickly.

"On my own, near the Cullen's house." I answered.

"Oh, maybe I could come visit you some time?" he asked.

"Sure. I must be going now." I said quickly and walked off.

Esme followed closely behind.

"You okay honey?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just he is talking to me. I haven't spoken to him in a while and now he wants to talk. Something is going on." I said quickly.

"Maybe he has realised what he has done, by throwing you out."

"Maybe." I muttered. We got home shortly after and I went straight to the kitchen to take the tablets.

"Bella, Charlie is going to ring you tonight. Try and be nice." Alice laughed coming behind me.

"I'll try." I laughed nervously.

I took some tablets and was exhausted I just wanted to sleep and never wake up I was that tired.

I walked back into the living room everyone was still here even Edward and Rosalie joined us.

I sat down on the sofa and saw Emmett and Jasper still on the playstation 3 on some fighting game. Rosalie and Esme were looking at a magazine and talking about random things like houses and shopping.

Alice and Jasper were talking to low for me to hear. Edward was watching Emmett and Jasper and Carlisle was reading some medical book next to Edward.

I watched Emmett and Jasper for a while then before I knew it I was been woken up by Alice.

"Wake up sleepy head time to go up stairs." She said nudging me a little.

"No." I moaned and kept my eyes closed.

I heard a few people laugh.

"Don't make me get Emmett make you get up." She warned in a serious tone.

I opened my eyes and shot up quickly.

"Okay, okay I'm up." I said yawning and rubbing my eyes.

I looked over at the clock and it was 10:34PM.

I couldn't even remember falling asleep.

I got up and stood still for a minute to get my balance.

I saw Rosalie huff and stalk out of the room.

I sighed and began walking up stairs.

"No good byes?" Emmett asked coming behind me.

"Bye." I said and gave him a hug.

"See you tomorrow." He said putting me back to the floor.

I smiled and he quickly walked off after Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek and went.

Alice came and gave me a hug and said her good byes.

Jasper stopped in front of me and looked uncomfortable for a few seconds then quickly gave me a hug.

"See ya." I said while he and Alice walked out of the room.

It was me and him left. I couldn't do this he walked off from me if I remember rightly. Wait 3 times? I can't keep doing this.

I walked into the kitchen and locked the back door I could feel Edward's eyes on my back not leaving me and waiting for me to trip or fall.

I tried to shut and lock the windows in the kitchen but it hurt when I reached too far. "Can you help?" I asked turning around to look at Edward.

"Sure." He said reaching up, shutting them and locking them

I walked into the living room and tried to shut the windows again and failed. Edward shut them for me though. I went up stairs which took about 5 minutes. I went into my bed room and shut the window as I could reach this one. It was freezing in my bed room.

"You can go now." I said walking into the bathroom.

"Do you need help with anything before I do go?" he asked.

"No, I should be fine now thank you." I said brushing my hair. I quickly brushed my teeth and noticed he was still here. Did he want me to walk him to the door or something?

I went back into the bed room and got some pjs out.

I quickly changed in the bathroom trying not to loose my balance.

I grabbed my dressing gown and walked down stairs. Edward followed like a lost sheep.

I grabbed a glass off some water and walked to the front door. I opened it and waited for him to walk out.

"You going?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry." He said walking out slowly and turning around to look at me.

"Bye." I said shutting the door and locking it.

"Bella?" he asked but I just wanted to go to bed. I shut the lights of and walked up stairs. When I got to the top I stood on my dressing gown and slipped. I dropped the glass and fall on my back.

"Ouch." I said trying to get up. Obviously I couldn't, my back was hurting and I swore I was going to cry. I managed to sit up, I tried to grab the banister but couldn't

Great this is perfect. Look's like I am on the floor tonight. I put both my hands to the sides of me to try and push my self up but no I put my hands in the glass and cut my hand.

"GREAT!" I said getting angry. I felt the tears coming quickly. I didn't want to stop them so I just cradled my hand and sat on the floor.

"Need some help?" I heard someone say at the bottom off the stairs.

My eyes widened in shock, who the hell is it?

I didn't answer I just sat there in shock trying to see who was there but I couldn't see as I was stupid enough to turn the lights off.

"Bella, it's only me." Edward said.

"Oh." I laughed.

I felt a cold chill go past me then Edward helped me up. I felt him stiffen, I backed away from him.

"Go, its okay." I said trying to find the light switch.

He flicked it on, his eyes were black and he was frozen.

Oh god. I better get him out of here.

"Go." I said in a serious tone.

"No, it's okay. I can handle it." He tried to argue.

"Edward, just go. I'm fine I promise." I urged him to go. But no Edward was not having any of it.

"No Bella. I'm not going; I just want to help please?" He begged.

"Okay but if it gets to much just go okay? I will understand if you do just go." I said hobbling to the bathroom he followed close behind.

"Okay." He said getting a bandage out of the cupboard. I put my hand under the water to clean it. I noticed there was a bit of glass sticking out.

Oh my god, that is grouse. I sighed and stared at it. Edward came in front of me and looked at my hand.

He took my hand in his and stared at it for a while longer.

"This might hurt." He said looking at me. I gulped and nodded my head.

He gently began pulling it out and I felt it sting. I shut my eyes and concentrated on my breathing.

"All done." He said cleaning it.

"Thank you." I smiled.

He finished cleaning my hand and bandaged my hand up.

"I'm going to stay until I know you're in bed okay?" he said walking slowly into the bed room.

"Okay, how did you get in?" I asked

"The door." He said casually.

"I… I swear I locked it." I said trying to remember if I did.

"Yeah… you did, I will push it to for now and Emmett and Jasper will fix it tomorrow." He said with a small smile.

"Oh." I said wobbling over to the bed. I got it and tried to get comfy.

"I'm going to go now will you be okay?" he asked.

"I should be." I smiled.

"Good, if you need me ring me okay?" he said giving me my phone.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, hold on." He said leaving the room.

"Okay…" I said and he was back within seconds.

"Here." He said putting a glass off water on the side for me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem. I will clean up then go." He said

"Okay, thank you. You don't have to you no I can do it."

He laughed. "Bella, you know you can't." he smiled

"Yeah…" I sighed and rolled onto my side and put a pillow under my bump to make it more comfortable.

I wasn't sure when or if he went I fall asleep shortly after.

I woke up early because I needed the toilet, I tried to run to the toilet but couldn't so I waddled as fast as I could.

I went the loo and brushed my teeth. I went down stairs and made some egg on toast I was starving. After eating I was really cold, I looked at the door and he had broken the hinges of the door and he just placed it so it was covering the door a little. I went back up stairs and got dressed into some comfortable clothes. I got my black long jacket and put that on. This covers most of the bump which was cool.

I tried my hair up into a ponytail and went down stairs and watched TV for a while. It was really cold so I put the fire on, went up stairs and got my cover off the bed and went back down stairs and sat cross legged on the floor in front of the fire still watching TV.

I heard footsteps so I turned around and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward walked in. I smiled and carried on trying to warm my hands up from the fire.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asked confused.

"It's freezing in here." I laughed.

"Oh, you're door." She laughed a little.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Jasper, Emmett I think you should go get her a new door before she freezes to death." Alice laughed.

"Okay, were on it." Emmett said running out the house with Jasper.

Rosalie and Alice sat down looking in magazine. Edward was watching TV and me I noticed a few times he kept staring at me.

After a while later I needed a drink so I went to get up but Edward beat me to it and helped me up.

"Thank you." I said waddling to the kitchen.

I made a cup of tea and sat on the kitchen bar for a while drinking my tea.

"Can we talk?" Rosalie said from behind me. I turned around and nodded.

Why is she in here? What does she want?

"What's up?" I asked

"You need to stop this." She said.

"Stop what?" I asked confused.

"You know what." She said in a different tone of voice.

I finished my tea and took it to the sink.

"Seriously I don't know." I sighed.

"You hurting my family!" she snapped. My eyes widened and I stared at her confused.

"How-w am I?" I asked stuttering a bit.

"Because you're dragging Edward along! Alice is sad when Edward is sad. Jasper is sad when Alice is sad. Emmett is sad when all of them are sad and last of all I am angry when all my family are sad because of a stupid little human like you!" she snapped.

"But

"No Bella. Keep away from them and stop dragging them along!" she snapped coming closer to me. I took a step back and hit my back on the sink. She looked deadly and angry.

"I WILL NOT WARN YOU AGAIN! Keep hurting them and I will be hurting you!" she said pushing me a little by my shoulders.

"But I am not doing anything. I wanted to move but no they won't let me." I protested.

"Because they love you! You're so ungrateful!" she snapped pushing me again but harder. I moaned a little in pain and tried to move but she put her hands on my shoulders and held me in place. I swore I felt her hands tighten.

"ROSALIE!" Alice screamed.

Edward and Emmett came bursting in after her. Emmett jumped at her and pulled her away from me.

I heard Edward growl and stand in front of me crouched. Okay this is all too weird what the hell is going on? Rosalie would seriously hurt me?

I saw her snapping her teeth at me.

Emmett held her in his death grip and pulled her out of the house. I heard her growling and shouting at Emmett to let go off her.

"I'm sorry." I said letting out a big breath I was holding in.

"It's not you're fault." Alice said pulling me into a hug. Edward straightened up and walked into the living room.

"But it is, I am ungrateful."

"No you are not Bella. I am not arguing with you." Alice said sternly.

"Fine." I sighed and went into the living room. Jasper sent a wave of calm into the room I smiled at him thanking him and sat down.

I rubbed my belly I was now 26 weeks pregnant and huge.

Carlisle kept doing regular checks on me as the weeks went by.

Edward didn't speak to me much as I didn't want to talk to him.

Alice and me went shopping a few times for more baby stuff.

Rosalie and Emmett stayed away, I don't think Emmett wanted to but his wife wouldn't come around due to her hating me.

Jasper still came around as did Esme. They all loved preparing and helping me with stuff around the house and the baby.

I was 29 weeks today and even bigger than ever, I actually don't think I can get any bigger.

I needed to go food shopping today so I got up early and get ready.

I got into my car and drove to the food store.

I get healthy foods and a lot of cheese, eggs, fish and salads. I was craving strawberry milkshake so I made sure I had a lot of them in.

I got to the till and started to pack the bags when I saw Alice helping me.

"Hey." I said still packing everything.

"Hi, why didn't you call me?" she asked.

"I don't know, I needed food and didn't know if you were busy or not." I replied.

"Of course I am not busy." She said shaking her head.

Alice paid for the food which I was going to do but she beat to me it.

We walked to my car and put the stuff away. She followed behind me in her car.

We got back to mine soon after.

"I will be back soon going to get everyone okay?" she said rolling her window down.

"Yeah okay." I said walking up to the house.

"See you soon." She shouted and I heard her drive off.

I opened the door and walked back to the car to grab some bags.

I took about 5 in and was really tired but I had to carry on and I had to pack them after.

I was on the 6th bag and Alice and the family came into view. Even Rosalie and Emmett were with them.

"Bella darling, we will do the rest you go in and sit down." Esme said giving me a quick hug.

"I'm nearly done." I tried to argue.

"Bella, just go in you're going to pass out in a minute I swear if you don't go sit down." Alice said sternly.

"Go on Bella, it's best for the baby." Carlisle said giving me a quick hug.

I gave up with a sigh and waddled back into the house and sat down.

It felt so nice to actually sit down and be off my feet as I had been on them all morning without resting.

They came into the lounge minutes or seconds later I didn't know.

"Bella, play on this with me." Emmett said throwing a pad my way. Alice grabbed it before it smacked me in the face.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

"Oh, sorry forgot you are human." He laughed.

"Yeah…" I said.

"I want to kick you're ass on this game so play okay?" he said

"Okay… I will try." I laughed

He put some fighting game on. He won 5 times and so did I we were on a tie after hours off playing. I was getting competitive and so was Emmett as the game wouldn't go as fast as his vampire instincts.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" he said melodramatic.

I laughed "I'm kicking yo ass brother." I said in a mocking tone.

"No you are not!" he said in horror.

I laughed and we did our final fight. I yawned and lost because he hit in while I wasn't looking.

"HA! I won!" he said pointing in my face. I laughed and shook my head.

"Haha!" he laughed in my face.

He carried on rubbing it in my face for about 5 minutes. When he went to change game so he could play with Jasper I threw the pad at him well tried. He managed to catch it just in time.

Everyone laughed and went back to doing there own thing.

I got up and felt very stiff as I had been sitting down for ages. I walked into the kitchen and saw everything was put away.

They are too good to me. I smiled and got some cheese out and bread.

I started to cut the cheese and nearly cut my self, not the best thing to do while I had a house full of vampires.

"Esme." I called.

"Yes honey?" she said at my side seconds later.

"Can you cut this for me." I laughed.

"Sure honey."

"Stupid question ay? I don't want to cut my self." I laughed.

"No it's not how about you tale a seat and I make you this?" she said.

"No I can do it." I tried to argue

"No, I want to. I haven't cooked for you in ages." She said cutting the cheese perfectly.

"Okay, only if it's not to much trouble."

"Of course it's not honey." She said turning the grill on.

I went over to the fridge and took my strawberry milkshake powder out. I got some milk and made a milkshake.

I sat down and drank the milkshake and spoke to Esme about random things.

She handed me the food and went out of the room leaving just me, my baby and my thoughts to my self.

I ate all of the food and drank all the strawberry milkshake.

I filled the sink up, and began washing the dishes I had, they were piling up so I might as well do them now.

"Bella, can we talk?" Rosalie said walking in the room and standing at the door.

I nodded my head and carried on washing the rest of the dishes.

"I don't err… mean to be a bitch and all stuck up." She said slowly.

I turned around and stared at her. I grabbed a dry towel and began drying the dishes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you the other day." She said

"I'm sorry, I'm just err… jealous of you." She sighed

Wow Rosalie probably the prettiest vampire in the world is saying she is jelous of me? Plain old boring Bella, okay now this is just weird.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well because look at you, you have beauty and you're a human. You can do normal human stuff without pretending. You eat normal food and you're not a monster. I hate been like this! If I had a chance I swear I would do anything to be human again."

"Err…" I struggled for words.

I was trying to get my head around what she was saying.

I started to put the dishes away and she helped with the ones I could put away.

"Thanks." I said sitting down. She sat next to me.

"Well, I just wish I could get pregnant I mean I may be beautiful but I would swop anything to get pregnant and live like you." She sighed.

"I…err." I struggled for words.

"What I am trying to say Bella, is that I am sorry and I would love to be apart of my niece or nephews life so please would you forgive me for my stupid behaviour." She said

"Of course I will forgive you. You're family now and this baby is going to love to meet you." I smiled.

"I hope so. So are we okay now then?" she asked.

"Yeah of course." I said with a smile. She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. We walked into the living room and I sat down and watched Emmett and Jasper play on the games console.

A few more weeks went by and Carlisle kept a close eye on me as did everyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer Does.

* * *

I was now 34 weeks pregnant and nearly at the due date of having the baby.

I was lying in bed as I had back ach and a head ach I just wanted to sleep but I couldn't as I was in to much pain.

"Bella, we should start getting a bag ready for the hospital." Alice said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, I will do it later." I smiled.

"Okay, can I help?" she asked.

"Sure." I smiled and rubbed my huge belly.

The baby was kicking regularly. After a few more hours in bed I finally got up and took a long hot shower.

I got out and started to grab some stuff for my bag I would take to the hospital.

"Okay, you will need a few pairs of pyjamas, a nightie, dressing gown, socks, slippers, hair brush, bobbles, toothbrush, toothpaste, lip balm, shampoo, shower gel, pads, underwear, nursing bra, some loose comfy clothes for when you go home, magazines and books or just one if you like, camera and video tape. We will make sure they are charged for you and flat shoes." Alice said. Her and Esme went shopping for me and got most of these while I was on bed rest for a while.

We both packed my bag it took 5 minutes as we had to find everything. The bag actually light for packing all the stuff we packed into it. I would have to pack some snacks just before I go to hospital but I wasn't due for another few weeks. I also put my purse into my bag as I would be needed to buy food for me obviously.

"Okay now the baby's bag." Alice said.

"Nappy's, wipes, a blanket, 2 outfits for the baby, baby book for foot prints and updates on the baby, hat, car seat which we will bring in the car, baby mittens, socks, towel for the baby and little sock/slippers for the babies feet." She smiled and began grabbing all the stuff.

I packed it and took them down stairs and left them in the living room so I could grab them and leave.

The next few days everyone was making sure everything was ready. They even tried to make Alice see when I go into labour but I begged her not to search as I

wanted it to b a surprise like the sex of the baby.

"Okay, everything is done!" Alice said coming back to me. She had been doing the babies room again, not that there was much for her to do in it but she always found something.

"Good." I smiled.

"I think we should go somewhere." I said looking at Alice.

"Like where?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know for a walk or somewhere I am so bored."

"Bet you just want this one to come." Alice smiled.

"Well, I think I will go see Angela, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Okay, call me if you need me. I need to go hunt." Alice smiled a little.

"Okay." I grabbed my coat off Alice as she went to go get it. "Thank you." I grabbed my phone and car keys.

I walked out side and got in the car leaving Alice in the house.

I drove to Angela's which didn't take that long really. It was nice to get away from that house and see someone new, not that I didn't like seeing Alice and them I just want to be alone for a while.

I got out of the car and waddled to Angela's. I knocked on, and her mother answered.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you! We haven't seen you in a while." Her mother said pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Mrs Webber, it's nice to see you to. I know I have been busy with this little one been born and stuff." I laughed.

"How long is it now?" she said rubbing my belly.

"Well I'm 34 weeks so not that long, this one could decide to drop at any time really." I laughed

"Yeah, like the twins." She laughed.

"You can go up to her." Her mum said letting me in.

Stairs. Great! I sighed and began walking up the stairs, I finally got to Angela's room and knocked on.

"Come in." she said

I walked in, "Hey" I said

"BELLA!" She said running up to me and pulling me into a hug, she must off forgot I was pregnant.

"Angela." I said

"How have you been?" She asked.

"All good, sorry I haven't been to see you it's hard not having any proper family their to help you when you are pregnant." I sighed and sat on her bed.

"Don't worry about it, I have been school and trying to find college's and stuff." She smiled.

"How is this one then?" she said rubbing my belly.

"Yeah all good, not long now though."

"I know! You better ring me when you go into labour so I will make it in time to see him/her when it's born"

"Sure thing, if I don't I will get Alice." I smiled.

"Yeah, good." She said with a smile.

We had a girlie day and night we caught up on everything and anything.

It was around 11:46PM when I realised I was really tired and hungry.

"I better get going." I said getting up.

"Okay, if you can you will have to come here again before you give birth."

"Okay I will try." I smiled. She walked down stairs with me and said bye to me and the baby.

I got in my car and drove home it was around 12:06 when I got home.

I got out of my car and shut the door and locked it.

I walked up the path and opened the door. It wasn't locked someone must be here.

I walked in and saw Alice and Edward sitting on the couches.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Alice said coming in front of me.

"Angela's."

"All this time?" she asked.

"Yeah, where else would I go?" I asked.

"Well, everything was blurry and I couldn't see when you were coming home and I started to panic in case something happened."

"ALICE! Stop watching me for when I start labour! God." I sighed and waddled to the kitchen.

"I'm not, it's just you're an accident magnet."

"Hey! I have got better while I have been pregnant." I said.

"Yeah, but still. Anyway! Why didn't you answer you're phone."

"You rang it?" I asked.

"Well durh, about 500 times!"

I check my pockets and couldn't find it, woops must off lost it.

"I err… can't find it." I said raiding the fridge for something to eat. I settled for an egg butty.

"You have left it at Angela's she wants to bring it to you but she isn't sure were you're living."

"Oh, I will go get it tomorrow." I said finishing cooking.

"Okay I'm coming."

"Alice, shut up you are not coming."

"Yes I am." She argued

"No! Stop it Alice!!" I said getting angry and upset. God they are too clingy.

"No Bella! You're not scaring me and Edward or any of the others like that again." She said sitting next to me.

"God Alice! You wonder why I wanted to move out in the first place! I knew it was going to be like this! All clingy, it's my baby, my body, my mind, my friend! Please back of a little I feel like I can't breath or move without someone around me waiting to save me!" I said crying.

God what the heck am I crying for? For telling her the truth.

"I'm sorry Bella, we didn't…err, know you felt like that." She said giving me a hug and rubbing my back.

"I like that you are all here for me but it's getting too much. Please just back off if I need you I will call you…"

"You can't call me, you haven't got a phone." She said.

"I will have tomorrow." I said getting up.

"Okay, well you need anything before we go?" She asked.

"No I will be okay, I think." I smiled and got a drink of water and waddled up the stairs. I knew they were still here and I knew they wouldn't leave until I was in bed. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. I tried to take my bottoms off but I couldn't it hurt when I bent down. I hope Alice is still here.

"Alice." I shouted. She was in the bathroom within seconds.

"Okay, this is going to be really stupid, I can't change." I said very embarrassed. I went bright red I knew it. I could actually feel it.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." She said smiling and helping me change.

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

"Don't worry, I will come over in the morning and help you out."

"If you want." She quickly added.

"Please." I smiled and quickly brushed my teeth. She stayed with me until I was done.

I got into bed and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you." I said getting comfy.

"No problem I'm going to go now if you need us call Edward on this okay?" she said giving me a phone. It must have been hers.

"Okay thank you." I smiled and fall asleep pretty quickly.

I woke up early in the morning needing another drink, some tablets and the toilet.

I had the worst head ach I even started to cry about it.

I went the toilets and grabbed my glass and made my way down stairs.

I got into the kitchen and couldn't find any tablets. I really needed some so I rang Edward off the phone Alice had given me.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Do you know were the tablets are?" I sniffed as I was still crying.

"Hold on…" he said.

"Yes in the bottom cupboard under the sink."

"Thank you." I said trying to bent down to grab them.

I groaned and stood up.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked.

"No!" I spat still crying.

"I can't bloody get the tablets and I am in so much pain right now and god I hate been pregnant" I ranted to Edward about my problems like he could make them go away. I leaned over the side and closed my eyes.

"Do you want me to come over and grab you some?"

"Please." I said still crying.

"Okay, see you in a second." He said hanging up. I slammed the phone on the side and stayed in my position of leaning over the counter and my eyes closed to try and stop the tears.

"Bella?" Edward called out probably not to scare me.

"Yeah, in here." I said trying to stop crying.

He grabbed me some tablet and some water and put them next to me.

I finally stood up and felt stiff, not the best thing to do. I took the tablets and drank the water. I put it in the sink and searched the fridge for something to eat.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No." I sighed.

"Want to tell me?" He asked.

"No… I don't want to scream at you for something that isn't you're fault." I said grabbing an apple.

I quickly ate it and sat down in the living room not wanting to go back to sleep for a while.

"I don't mind you can shout at me all you like, you can't keep bottling it all up it's not good for the baby."

"I am so tired, bored and sick off been pregnant." I sighed

"Why?" Edward asked

"I'm tired because I couldn't get comfy last night, I'm bored because I can't do anything because of this." I pointed to my belly "And I'm sick of been pregnant because I can't do anything for my self and I always have to depend on other people to help me it's annoying." I sighed

"You should go back to sleep if you're tired. I know you're bored but it's not long now and you won't be bored for a while because you will have to look after little one." He smiled. "And yes it must be annoying carrying something that weighs a ton and if I could take the pain away I would seriously." He said with a small sad smile.

"Part of life though init?" I said.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"I wish this would hurry up and end. I love been able to have a child and everything but it's so hard." I said. I could feel the tears coming, I bit my bottom lip and tried to stop the tears from coming. I was to late they began streaming down my face, hormones. I sighed

"It's okay, it will be over soon." Edward said pulling me into a hug.

I snuggled into him and let the tears come freely

"You're doing so well." He said rocking me back and forth rubbing my back.

I woke up to the sound of shouting, I opened my eyes and I was in bed. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Edward was standing by the door staring at me.

"Hey, have a nice sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, when did I fall asleep?" I asked getting out of bed.

"About half an hour after you started crying." He answered

"Oh, sorry for crashing out on you." I laughed and walked into the bathroom.

"That's okay." He said following me and waiting by the bathroom door.

I quickly got into the shower and brushed my teeth I had forgot my clothes I wrapped a towel around me and walked into the bedroom past Edward.

I grabbed some clothes and walked back into the bathroom leaving wet patches on the floor from my hair.

I opened the door with the towel still on me. Edward smiled and stared at me.

"Is Alice here?" I asked.

"No, what's wrong?"

"I…err…need help getting dressed." I laughed embarrassed

"Oh, I could help?" he asked. He quickly shook his head.

"No, sorry. What about Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah please."

"Okay, hold on." He said disappearing down stairs. I went back into the bathroom and waited.

Seconds later Rose came in.

"What wrong?" she asked.

"I can't…err change. Alice normally helps but she's not here." I said embarrassed.

"Okay, don't be shy its okay this happens to most people and we are female." She smiled and helped me into my clothes.

"Thank you." I said giving hr a hug.

"Don't worry, you need anything else?" she asked hugging me back.

"No, I should be okay now."

"Okay." She said leaving the bathroom.

I quickly tried to towel dry my hair and stuck it into a messy ponytail. I grabbed the dirty clothes out of the wash basket and went back into my bedroom, I grabbed the other clothes on my bed. I left the ones on the floor as I couldn't get them. I went down stairs slowly and tried to put them in the washer but couldn't. I sighed and threw them on the floor.

"Need help?" Edward said bringing the clothes down that were on the floor.

I smiled and nodded, such a gentleman that's probably why I fall for him.

He quickly put all the clothes into the washer and grabbed the washing things out of the cupboard for me. I quickly started to washer and made some pancakes and eggs. I ate them in silence and went into the living room.

Everyone was here but Jasper, Alice and Carlisle.

Emmett was on the playstation 3. He was shouting down the mic at someone for killing him. I had to laugh, I sat down next to Esme and she quickly gave me a hug.

I had an urge to clean so I went into the kitchen and did the dishes, cleaned the sides, hovered the floor, mopped the floor, dusted everything down, took the rubbish out and cleaned the microwave.

"Bella, you should calm down." Emmett said giving me a hug.

"Shut up, I'm on a mission to clean." I laughed.

"I noticed, why don't you just let Edward do it, he has been watching you all morning." He laughed.

"Because I want to do it." I smiled and carried on cleaning.

I went into the living room and hovered up and cleaned everything.

Everyone was staring at me like I had a OCD or something.

"Bella, we can do that for you honey." Esme said picking up the rubbish of the floor.

"It's okay I want to do it." I smiled.

"Okay, but I am helping you with things you can't do." She said and carried on cleaning with me.

"Thank you." I smiled and carried on dusting.

Next we did the bathroom then the baby's room not that much needed to be done then my bedroom then the guest bedroom, the basement and the study. After we were all done it was 8:00PM I was so hungry so Esme went to cook some food for me while I sat down for a bit.

I sat at the table and waited for the food. She cooked me a fish pie, mash, vegetables and gravy. It smelt so nice I just wanted to dive into it.

I ate it all and was stuffed after.

I needed to go to Angela's today still. I got my coat and the phone Alice had given me. I said my goodbyes and said I would be back for 10PM.

I drove to Angela's we had a quick talk and I got my phone back. I got in for 10 and I got ready fro bed and fall asleep. I wasn't sure if everyone left but I didn't care I was so tired. I gave Alice the phone back and kept mine with me.

A few weeks past and everything was chilled out. I was 38 weeks now and I had to have a check up. I drove to the hospital and Carlisle said everything was okay.

I just had to make sure I was resting and not overdoing it.

I was still cleaning too much but I didn't mind.

I could drop at any time but I couldn't feel it coming yet.

The Cullen's decided they needed to go on a hunting trip; they said they wouldn't be gone for long. They would go at night while I slept and be back for the afternoon.

I got into bed like normal and slept until 5:00AM when I needed a drink. I got up and when I got to the top of the stairs my waters broke. I stared at it for a while and started to freak out. I grabbed my phone and called Alice.

"Alice!" I shouted.

"Bella? What's wrong." She asked.

"My…My waters have broke!" I screamed down the phone trying to breathe.

"Oh god! We are coming are you at home?" she asked.

"Of course, please hurry I'm scared." I said trying to breath.

"It's okay; we will be there in about 40 minutes."

"NO! I need you now! Come on please."

"We are now Bella, calm down!"

"I CAN'T!" I said crying and screaming.

"Breathe Bella." Alice commanded.

"Okay." I tried to breath but couldn't I was in shock and panicking to much.

"Where are you?"

"On the landing." I answered.

"Go down stairs if you can." Alice told me.

"Okay." I started to go down stairs then the pain came.

I screamed and held onto the banister for my life.

"Bella! What's going on?!" Alice screamed down the phone.

"GOD! That hurt." I said letting out a breath.

"Okay, contraction that's all." She sighed in relief.

"God Alice! Why did this have to happen now I am on my own." I said crying again.

"Don't cry Bella. We are nearly there."

"Okay." I said walking down the rest of the stairs.

I got to the sofa and collapsed on it closing my eyes and trying to match my breathing with Alice's.

It worked after a bit, but then the pain came again.

I screamed again and I heard them lot talking in the background.

"It's okay Bella." Alice said trying to reassure me.

"How far away are you?" I asked trying to concentrate on my breathing.

"About 25 minutes away." She answered.

"Please hurry." I begged.

"I am Bella, we all are. I'll send Edward a head okay?"

"Okay."

I had another 2 contractions which felt even worse Edward came bursting in.

"It's okay Bella." He said sitting on the floor next to me.

"Alice, Edward's here now I'm going to go please hurry okay?" I said

"Okay, we won't be long." She said hanging up.

"Carlisle is going to go straight to the hospital to get ready for you to go in okay?" Edward said.

"Okay."

He held my hand and tried to make me feel better when the contraction came. I could tell he didn't like seeing me like this by the look in his eyes.

If he was a human I swear I would off broken his hand by now.

"Alice and they are here let's get you to the hospital." Edward said picking me up.

He quickly took me to his Volvo and Alice joined us. The others must be going in another car. I lay on the back seats crying and trying to breathe.

"It's okay Bella." Alice said rubbing my back as I was on my side.

"This hurts." I sighed and kept my eyes closed.

"It will do, it shouldn't be long now." She said

"It better not be." I sighed

We got to the hospital soon after, I obviously had to try and walk as Edward can't just carry a pregnant women in. That would be weird and people would suspect things.

A few nurses came and put me in a wheel chair and took me into the room I was going to be staying in for a while.

I was still having contractions they were getting worse and more frequently.

Alice told them everything from when they started and how long they lasted and how far apart they were as she was on the phone to me most of the time and Edward told them. I just wanted to sleep, I slept for a while then Carlisle came in.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked looking at the records.

"Tired and sore." I sighed.

"Okay, I'm going have to check how dilated you are okay?"

I groaned and let him. It was embarrassing to let him do this but he had to do it.

"Okay, 7 cm. You will be ready soon." He said writing something down.

"Okay." I sighed and tried to go back to sleep. I managed for a while then I was woken up again by the pain.

"Oh god!" I screamed, everyone was in the room by now they all jumped up and came around the bed to me.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked taking my hand.

"It's ready to come, I can feel it." I said

"Okay, I will go get Carlisle." Esme said leaving the room.

Edward took my left hand and Alice had my right hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer Does.

* * *

Carlisle walked in and had to se how dilated I was, everyone left the room while he did that apart from Alice. I was ready and I knew I was.

Everyone came back into the room even Jasper, I was surprised he came in. Edward took my hand again. The nurses came in and put my legs in the stirrups.

"Okay Bella, after 3 I would like you to push okay?" Carlisle said.

I nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"1…2…3…Push." He told me, I pushed and god it hurt. I screamed I mean screamed. I didn't think it would hurt this much but god it did, the pain couldn't be told in pain. Alice and Edward rubbed my hands and Esme put my hair into a ponytail, she also dabbed my head with a wet clothes to make it as comfortable as possible.

"Okay Bella you are doing great but I will need you to push again."

"God no!" I said tired and exhausted.

"Come on Bella." Carlisle said.

"No!" I moaned.

"You're nearly there just a few more pushes." Carlisle said.

I wasn't on any pain relief as I wanted to try and do it without anything.

"It hurts!" I moaned.

"Do you want some epidural?" A nurse asked. I nodded and she got me some.

"Okay do you think you can push Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I can try." I sighed.

"Okay, push when you are ready." He said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and pushed. It hurt so much I just wanted it to end but I still had a baby in me.

"Okay well done, I can see the head so not much now." Carlisle said.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jasper, he looked like he was in so much pain he wasn't breathing either.

"Go." I breathed to him.

He shook his head. "Jasper go!" I spat.

"No, I want to stay." He argued.

I didn't argue as the baby was getting inpatient.

I pushed again and it hurt so much I screamed yet again, that was the worst push by far, I even heard Jasper gasp.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice said kissing me on the head and leaving.

"Don't worry." I said after her trying to breathe.

Edward was still holding my hand. I grabbed the hand rail and pushed again. The baby was nearly out I could feel it.

"Okay, you're doing well 2 more pushes and I think the baby will be out." Carlisle said.

"I can't do this." I sighed.

"You can Bella!" Rose said coming to my side and taking my hand in hers.

"I can't." I sighed.

"YES YOU CAN!" she urged.

I pushed again and squeezed on their hands.

"Once more." Carlisle said.

"I can't." I said crying.

"You can" Edward said placing a kiss on my hand.

"No I can't seriously."

"Bella, you can." Emmett said standing next to Rose.

"You're nearly done Bella." Esme said rubbing my head with a wet cloth.

I shut my eyes and pushed with all I had left in me.

"Congratulations, you have a little boy." Carlisle said. I smiled and lay back down. The nurses removed the stirrups and checked everything was okay with me while Carlisle checked my baby boy.

I didn't hear him cry. "What's wrong with him?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Edward!" I said I knew he knew he just couldn't say anything.

"He can't breathe." He whispered.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Shh, calm down." He said pushing me back down to lie down.

Then I heard a baby cry, I smiled and shut my eyes.

I heard Edward let out a sigh of relief.

"Here you go Bella." One of the nurses said handing me my baby boy. He was absolutely beautiful. He has a perfect button nose, little bronze hair, little pink lips, he was a bit white but he still looked perfect.

I held him close to me for a while just staring at him.

"He's perfect." I heard Alice say as she came next to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Well done." She said pulling me into a hug.

I smiled back hugged her back.

"Congratulations." Esme and Carlisle said pulling me into an awkward hug.

"Well done, you look really bad though." Emmett said hugging me a little.

"Thank you Emmett." I laughed. "Emmett, you big goof! Of course she is going to look bad she has just given birth." Rosalie said slapping him.

I laughed. My little man is the best thing ever to happen to me.

"PICTURES!" Alice screamed coming in with a camera.

"God Alice no, look at the state of me." I tried to argue.

"Exactly! You have an excuse."

I laughed and everyone came around the bed.

"Take a few pictures of us!" Alice said giving the nurse the camera.

Esme quickly took my hair down and brushed it for me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

She took about 4 pictures. Alice took loads of the baby and me.

Loads of me Edward and the baby.

The baby had about 500 pictures taken with each person.

Me and Edward spoke about names for the baby.

Edward said:

Josh, Elliot, Jake, Ollie and Jason

I said:

David, Mason, Anthony, Dan and Jackson.

We decided on Jackson – Oliver Cullen.

I wanted the baby to be Cullen as Edward is the father.

Everyone was having too much fun holding Jack, the nurses did the baby book for me.

I fall asleep shortly after and didn't wake up till the next day.

The only reason I woke up was because the nurses were examining me.

"Morning, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." A nurse said.

"Don't worry." I smiled and rubbed my eyes.

I was still sore but all the pain I went through was completely worth it.

"Hey, you okay?" Alice asked, I didn't notice she was sitting next to me.

"Yeah, just sore." I smiled.

I needed to shower and clean my self up so Alice helped me to the shower. She carried my bag for as well. She said she would wait out side off the bathroom for me.

"Thank you." I smiled and hugged her quickly

"No problem, I will wait here. Call me if you need me." She smiled.

"Okay, thanks" I shut the door and got up dressed. I still had a bump but not as big as before obviously.

I took a long hot shower; I used my own shampoo and shower gel. I dried off with my own towel and got into my own pj's, dressing gown, socks and slippers.

I also had to put a pad on.

I towel dried my hair and put it into a ponytail. I finished getting ready and went back into the room. I noticed the bed had been changed; it was only me and Alice in the hospital. The nurse said everything seems to be okay so I will have to stay in for one more night.

The nurse finally brought Jack back in to see me.

He was so handsome.

I got back into bed and cuddled Jack for a while.

"I want to hold." Alice said.

I passed him to Alice and Alice spoke to him and cooed him.

I had something to eat and read Wuthering Heights for a while.

Alice gave me Jack back and we both fall asleep in each others arms.

I was woken up by Jack crying. I opened my eyes and tried to settle him down but he wasn't having any of it. I gave him a bottle, then his first baby bath, and then I changed him into something more comfortable, changed his nappy and burped him. After all that he fall asleep in my arms again so I got back into bed and fall asleep with him in my arms again.

I woke up to all the Cullen's talking. I noticed Jack was awake; he was sucking on my little finger. I smiled and sat up.

"Hey." Alice said.

"Hi. What time is it?" I asked.

"8PM you have been asleep for ages."

"Yeah I was tired." I smiled

"I noticed." Alice laughed and went to Jaspers side. I smiled and looked down at my little boy.

I gave Jack a bottle, burped him and changed his nappy then he stayed awake for a while and then fall asleep.

The Cullen's stayed with me for a while. We all spoke for a while.

"Right we better get going visiting hours are up now." Rose said giving me a hug and Jack a kiss. Emmett gave me a quick hug and followed Rose out.

Jasper gave me a quick hug and went. Alice give me a hug and kissed Jacks forehead.

Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek and hug, she also gave Jack a kiss.

Carlisle also gave me a hug, he had to check on other patients then he would go home.

Alice gave me a long hug and gave Jack a kiss.

"I'll come back tomorrow to pick you both up if you want." Edward said.

"Okay thank you, don't forgot the car seat." I smiled.

"Okay I won't." he smiled and gave Jack a kiss on the forehead.

"He is so perfect." Edward smiled his crocked smile

"Just like his farther." I smiled

He gave me a quick hug and kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled and read some more of my book.

"I just need to check everything is okay." A nurse said checking everything.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Can I have a drink?" I asked. "Sure, are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah." "Okay I will go get you something to eat and drink." She said leaving the room.

When she came back she handed me the food and drink and carried on checking everything was okay with me and Jack.

"He will have to go back into the other room." The nurse said looking at Jack.

"Okay." I kissed his head and passed him to her.

"See you tomorrow." The nurse said walking out off the room with Jack.

I quickly ate the food and drank the drink and fall asleep shortly after.

I woke up early in the morning so i could get ready to go home with Jack.

"You have a visitor Bella." A nurse said checking everything was okay.

"Err...Okay." i said and sat up.

Charlie walked in with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations." he said hugging me, i didn't hug him back he didn't deserve it.

"Yeah thank you." i said

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked.

"And why would i?" i asked

"Because thats my granchild."

"And i'm you're daughter did you forget that?" i asked

"No, i just don't want you to be alone in all of this."

I laughed "I wasn't alone and even if i was you never cared anyway!" i spat.

"Bella, i'm sorry okay? I was just angry."

"And i'm angry and i want you to get out of here." i said seriously.

"But-"

"No Charlie, get out." i said sternly.

"Okay but i will always be here." he said getting up.

"You weren't here when i needed you the most though were you?" i said

"I's sorry." he said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

He makes me so angry to think he can just come back in here and act like everything is okay when it's not!

I took a few deep breaths and the nurse brought some breakfast in for me.

I quickly ate it and she took it away for me and handed me some water. I quickly drank it and gave it her back.

I had a quick shower and got dressed into some comfortable clothes. Just so I was ready for when i go.

Minutes later Alice and Edward walked in. "Hey, you sleep well?" Alice asked sitting next to me on the little sofa.

"Yeah." i smiled.

"Good, when can you leave?" she asked.

"You could just tell me." i laughed

"When Carlisle discharges you and Jackson, which should be about 15 more minute." she smiled.

"Okay." i sighed

Why did Charlie even come here? How did he even know that i had given birth. News does travel fast around here though but he had a nerve to walk into this hospital and try to be all 'father and daughter' with me. I don't even know if i can ever forgive him for leaving me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked.

"Nothing..."

"Please tell me." he asked sitting next to me.

"Charlie came earlier." i sighed.

"Oh, what he say?" he asked.

"He tried to be all nice with me and i told him to get out." i told him quickly.

"Oh, it will be okay, it's just hormones." he told me.

"No, i really don't want to see him for a while. He left me and expects to come back into my life like everything is okay." i said starting to get angry.

I took a few deep breaths and Carlisle walked in.

"Good morning Bella, you're looking better." Carlisle said looking at my folder.

"Good morning, yeah i feel alot better." i smiled.

"That's good, is anything bothering you?" he asked.

"Nope." i smiled.

"Okay, well the nurse will bring you the forms in a minute and you can go get Jackson and leave." he smiled.

"Thank god." i said releived. He smiled and walked out of the room.

After a couple of minutes i signed the papers and grabbed my stuff and went to get Jackson, obviouslly i had to fight Alice to keep at least one bag.

"Bella, just give me that bag now!" she comanded.

"No, i have got it."

"Bella." she growled. I stared at her wide eyed and passed her the bag.

"Thank you." she said skipping to my side again and smiling.

God this girl may be small but god she knows how to scare someone if she needs to.

Jackson was soundly asleep. He woke up when he heard the door open and started to cry. The nurse had to quickly check him to make sure everything was okay, which everything was.

I took him into the bathroom to change him into something better for this weather as it looked a bit cold out.

"Alice, i need the bag." i said trying to get it off her.

"Okay." she said giving me the bag. I carried Jack into the bathroom and changed his nappy and clothes.

Edward had brought the car seat or we wouldn't be aloud to take him home, which is rediculace.

Edward strapped him in while me and Alice put everything in the boot. I got in the front as Alice wanted to sit in the back with Jack.

Edward drove us back to my house, well now mine and Jackson's house.

He grabbed the bags and i took Jackson in to get him out of the cold.

Everyone but Carlisle was here waiting to greet Jackson home for the first time.

He was passed around and kissed about 20 times. I sat down and relaxed while he was been looked after, i knew i would need all the rest i could get with the late nights and everything.

I had something to eat that Esme had made me and i made Jackson a bottle.

Rosalie was holding Jackson and talking to him. I smiled and sat down waiting until she was done. The bottle had gone cold so i made him a new one. Rosalie was still holding him and playing with him.

He started to cry, propably hungry.

Rosalie smiled and handed me him.

I fed him and took him upstairs so i could change him into his pj's.

I quickly changed his nappy, burped him and changed him into his new pj's.

I took him back down stairs and wrapped him in his blue blanket which Esme said she wanted to stitch Jackson - Oliver Cullen onto it. I obviously let her, she needs her fun some how.

He sucked on my little finger and cuddled into me, he fall asleep soon after.

Everyone was talking about random things while me and Edward watched our son sleep.

Everyone left shortly after as it was getting dark and i wanted to try get as many hours in as possible.

"See you tomorrow Bella." Alice said walking out with Jasper and Esme.

They all hugged me and kissed Jack's head. Edward wanted to stay for a while so he could put his son bed with me for the first time.

We sat down stairs and talked for a while about what we would do tomorrow. Obviously i needed to take him to Angela and Edward wanted to come so i said yeah of course. He didn't want to miss anything with his son, i just didn't think it was time for him to move in yet or me move in with him. We would have to take things slow for our son.

we took him up stairs and tucked him into his little mosses basket. I put the baby monitor next to him and me. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth.

Edward unpacked my stuff for me even though i told him not to.

I put the baby monitor on and put it next to me.

"See you tomorrow." Edward said kissing my fore head. I smiled and rolled onto my side as it was still a bit un comfy.

"Okay. Bye." i smiled and he left shortly after.

It took me a while to sleep as i was nervous about Jack.

I fall asleep and managed to get 4 hours sleep before i was woken by Jackson crying.

I shot up and ran to him licturally. I picked him up and took him into my bedroom.

He cuddled into me and fall asleep shortly after. I wrapped him up in his blue blanket and he sucked my little finger the rest of the night.

We both fall asleep in peace and not one of us woke up until the morning.

When i woke i saw Edward sitting on a chair at the end of the bed watching me and Jack. I noticed he was staring at me, sucking my little finger still.

I smiled and sat up.

"Morning." Edward said smiling.

"Morning." i said getting out of bed.

I passed him Jack as i needed to shower and get ready.

I yawned and walked to the bathroom still tired.

I took a quick shower and changed. I brushed my teeth and quickly tried to dry my hair with the towel. I need to start using a hair dryer a towel doesn't dry you're hair at all.

I walked back into the bed room and grabbed all my dirty clothes.

I went into Jack's bedroom and saw Edward changing his nappy. He didn't look very comfortable but i smiled and picked up the the dirty clothes. I put them in the laundry basket and went down stairs. Edward came down a while after and made Jack a bottle. I had to check it see if it was warm enough as he couldn't tell. He fed Jack and burped him, he was getting the hang of it.

I had something to eat and managed to clean most of the house up by the time Edward had finished.

I brushed my hair and tied it up into a ponytail.

I grabbed my coat and converse.

Edward sorted Jackson out for me, as i was getting ready my self. It ws much easier him here helping but that's only because he doesn't have to get ready like us humans.

Edward passed Jack back to me and put the pram in the back off his car, he was driving as i didn't want to.

I strapped Jack into the car seat and sat in the front. Jack kept crying so I took my seatbelt of and sat in the back with him while Edward stopped at a red light. I stroked his face and he finally stopped crying.

We arrived at Angela's a while later as Edward didn't speed for once. I took Jack out of his car seat and strapped him into his push chair.

We walked up to Angela's. "Bella!" Angela said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey." i smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh Bella! He is so perfect!" Angela said looking into the pram at him i smiled and agreed with her.

"You look tired." Angela comented.

"I feel it." i laughed and took Jack out of his pram and handed him to Angela.

She held him for what seemed like hours then we finaly went out for a walk. We walked around for a while talking about random things.

It started to get dark and i was starving and i bet Jack was.

"We are going have to make a move I didn't realise the time." I said.

"Oh, I was having so much fun I forgot the time too." Angela laughed.

"Yeah, I bet this little man is hungry." I laughed and took him off Angela.

"It was very nice to see you again and looking so well." Angela said.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you to."

"Maybe I could come visit some time. If you need a baby sitter I am always here." she smiled.

"Thank you, I will take you up on that offer some time."

"Okay, where do you live?" She asked.

"Umm, maybe Edward could tell you while I get this on in the car." I smiled.

"Sure, if you would though." Angela said looking at Edward

He nodded and smiled.

I walked over to the car and put Jack in his car seat, as soon as I strapped him in he started to cry and scream. I would be deaf by the time I hit 20 if he always screamed this ear piercing scream.

"Shh." I said putting the pram down.

He wasn't having any of it, he just screamed loud.

I sighed and took him out of his car seat.

I looked over to see Edward looking at me, I smiled and walked over to him and Angela.

"Would you mind having this one, he doesn't want to go in the car right now." I laughed a little.

"Yeah!" Angela answered a bit to excited. I smiled and passed him onto her. I quickly put the pram in the back off the car. Why did Alice have to buy such a heavy pram?

I shut the car boot and walked back over to them.

Angela passed Jack back to me and he cuddled into me. I kissed the top of his head and smiled.

"You ready?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, are you?" he asked.

I nodded and gave Angela a awkward one arm hug as Jack was falling asleep in my arms.

Angela gave Jack a quick kiss on his head and hugged Edward awkwardly and quickly.

"I will nip round some time." she said.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Okay, well see you soon." she said turning around and walking up her path.

"Yeah, bye." I shouted after her.

Edward opened the door for me to put Jack in. I put him into his car seat gentally trying not to wake him. Edward shut the door after i was done strapping him in and he opened the door for me and shut it behind me.

He got in seconds later in the drivers side. He drove quickly back to my house. Jack woke up screaming in the back about 5 minutes after I put him into his car seat.

I took my seat belt and Edward slowed down so I could climb into the back to him.

I smiled at him through the mirror and he smiled his crooked smile back to me which made my heart do flips and beat faster.

I put my hand on Jack and rubbed his belly and he soon quietnd down.

We soon got back to the house, Edward got the pram out while i took Jack out of the car. Edward was in the kitchen when I got in with Jack, he was cooking something I wasn't sure what it was but it smelt nice.

I made Jack a bottle and fed him. Edward changed his nappy and his clothes while i ate the food he had made for me. Spagattii bolonase, it was so nice.

I washed the dishes when I was done and quickly cleaned the kitchen.

I looked at the clock it was 11:00PM. I walked into the living room and Edward was rocking Jack, I smiled and sat next to him.

"I'm turning in." I said yawning.

"Okay, I will follow you up to put this one in bed." he smiled and followed me up stairs.

I got changed and brushed my teeth.

I walked into Jack's bedroom and gave him a kiss and hug.

Me and Edward watched him fall asleep.

We walked into my bedroom in silence.

I sat on the bed and Edward joined me soon after.

"Can you err.. hear his dreams?" i asked curious, my cheeks went red I could feel it.

"Yes he does." He answered back.

"What about?"

"You, he thinks you're amazing and the best thing in the world. He doesn't like to be away from you." he smiled.

"That's so...sweet." I said trying to find the right word.

He nodded and stared out of the window.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Yeah he does about me to." he smiled and stared at me, he looked into my eyes as if to find something.

I smiled and blushed as he was staring at me, I quickly looked away staring at my hands.

"I love that." Edward said.

"Love what?" I asked confused but still not looking at him.

"When you blush." he said hovering his hand over my cheeks. He put his hand down shortly after.

I smiled and took his hand and put it to my cheek, still cold just as i remembered it. That sent a million tingles through my body.

His hand curved around my cheek and I snuggled into his touch.

He lifted my chin up and stared into my eyes again. He lent down a little as if to kiss me but moved back. I couldn't take it I knew all along i needed him and had to have it. I moved closer to him and kissed him.

It blew me away and my heart raced just like it used to.

His hands were on my waist and he pulled me closer, my hands automatcally went around his neck and played with his hair. The kiss deepend and became more passionate and needing by the seconds. I was getting out of breath by this point but Edward didn't break the kiss like he always used to, he just pulled me closer to him.

Then as if on cue Jack started to cry. I sighed and moved away from Edward.

"Great timing." I said trying to catch my breath, I got up and went into Jack's bedroom. I picked him up and rocked him a couple of times. He fall asleep shortly after and returned to my bedroom. Edward was still sitting on the bed with a huge goofy smile on his face, I smiled back and sat next to him.

"He's going to wake up, he want's to go to bed with you." Edward said with a smile.

Then I heard him cry, I smiled and went into Jack's bedroom and cuddled him into me. He fall asleep in my arms again and I brought him into my bedroom.

I got under the covers and fall asleep with Jack in my arms shortly after.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I woke up to Edward humming lowly, I opened my eyes and noticed I was practially lying on him. My eyes widened and I moved away quickly.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay, I liked it." He said pulling me back to his side, I smiled and cuddled into him.

Jack was lying over Edwards stomach wrapped in a thick blanket. Edward had his arm around my waist and his other hand on Jack's back making random patterns on his back.

I smiled and stared at Jack for a while.

Every now and then Edward would stare at me and smile. I knew I shouldn't off done that last night or be doing this now but it seemed so perfect and everything fitted right into place. What if he left again? He wouldn't just be hurting me he would also be hurting Jack, I couldn't let my little man be hurt by him. It's my job to protect and look after my son with everything I have got and I will not let Edward hurt him like he did with me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked staring at me.

"Nothing..." I said looking away.

"Bella, you know this frustrates me." he said in a different tone.

"Welcome to the real world." I sighed.

"What is it?" he urged me to tell him.

"Noth-

"Bella, tell me." he pleeded

"Are you going to leave again?" I asked staring at him.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

I laughed a little. "Because you have left so many times before and I can't...no I won't be able to handle it all over again and what about Jack, I won't let him get hurt." I said quickly.

I felt the tears coming and I didn't even know why, probably the pain off been left before. I bit my bottom lip trying to stop them from making an apperiance. I was to late, they were streaming down my face. I looked away from Edward, he took my chin in his hand and made me look at him.

"I'm staying, I promise. That is only if you want me to stay." he said wiping the tears away.

"I wan't you to stay, but please don't leave again." I begged.

"I promise I will never leave." he said pulling me to him, he kissed me for a long while then moved away when I was licturally gasping for air. I caught my breath a few minutes later and noticed Jack was staring at me and Edward with a smile on his face.

I laughed and hugged him.

"Hey little man." I said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

A couple of months went by and Jack was getting bigger and bigger, it was a scary thought to think my little boy was growing up.

Me and Edward had come closer and closer, he practically lived in the house apart, he never left only to change and hunt.

We were becoming a little happy family, obviouslly we needed to take things slow but it worked.

"Edward." I said messing with my fingers nerviously.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me with Jack in his arms.

"Nothing...I was just thinking, maybe...err... you should move in." I said stuttering.

"If that is what you would like." he said smiling.

"It's not about what I want, it's about what you want." I said looking at him.

"Yes, I would love to." he said giving me a quick kiss.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"What for?"

"For everything." I smiled.

"I love you." he said smiling.

"Love you to." I smiled.

I had a day of shopping with the girls, that would be very fun. Not...

Edward said it would be good to get out for a bit and Alice really wanted to see me as we hadn't had a girlie day out since forever.

I grabbed my phone, coat and purse. The boy's were on baby sitting duety while us girls relaxed and did some girlie stuff.

"I'll see you soon." I said kissing Jack's head and Edward.

"Have fun." he said kissing me back.

"Will do." i said sarcastically.

Yes I loved this family like my own but god, these girls sure do know how to do over the top.

I walked outside to see Alice, Rose and Esme waiting in the car for me. I quickly got into the back off Rose's red BMW. She drove fast just like all the Cullen's, we shortly got to a huge shopping mall I had never seen before.

We shopped for hours, Alice made me try on every outfit she chose out for me. Obviouslly expensive and way to pretty to go on me but she said I wouldn't win.

I had bags full off clothes, none that I paid for of course. Rose and Esme went a bit mad buying baby clothes and gifts for Jack.

He is going to be a spoilt child with all his aunties, uncles and grandparents.

Alice had just come off the phone to someone. She looked at me and took my arm pulling me away from everyone.

"You need to eat." she laughed her little bell like laugh. "I forgot." she laughed again.

"Yeah, I am hungry." I smiled, she shouldn't do that I thought somthing was wrong with Jack.

She took me to a food court and ordered way to much food for me and her. She didn't even touch her food so there was no need for her to even buy so much for her self.

I managed to eat most of mine but not all of it. "I'm paying." Alice said jumping up quickly.

"But-

"You won't win." she said tapping the side of her head.

I sighed and sat back down defeated.

We caught up on everything and anything in the time we were in the food court. We finally found Esme and Rosalie buying men's clothes. Probably for them lot.

I grabbed as many bags as I could, Alice took some and so did Esme.

"I can manage." I said trying to take a few bags off Alice.

"Unless you want to fall on you're face stop trying to take these bags off me." she said skipping next to me.

"Oh." I sighed and walked over to Rose's car. There obviouslly wasn't enough room in her boot so most of the bags were put in the back with me and Alice.

You could just see our heads over all the bag's.

We got home shortly after, we all grabbed a load of bags and me been a klutz I nearly fall out of the car head first but I was caught by 2 pair of cold arms. Edward's of course, "Thanks." I smiled embarrest

"Have fun?" Edward laughed and took all of the bags off me

"Yeah, it was okay. They sure do know how to shop." I laughed and walked into the house.

"Yeah I noticed." he laughed.

I went and made Jack a bottle, Edward followed me in and pulled me into a pasionate kiss or it would of been if i didn't hear a little chuckle. I looked to see Alice standing right next to us.

"What?" I asked.

"Jack's getting inpatient in there." she laughed.

"Oh." I tottaly forgot about his bottle. I quickly picked him up and fed him his bottle.

I handed him to Rose to play for a while, Esme was cooking me something to eat. Alice was sitting next to Jasper talking to low for me to hear. Carlisle was reading a book and Edward and Emmett were on a game.

I watched them for a while until Esme told me the food was ready.

I quickly ate the food she made which was delicious as usual.

I washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen and put a new wash load in.

I went up stairs to pack some of the clothes. I had to throw out most of Jack's old clothes that didn't fit him anymore.

Edward joined me soon after helping me.

"You look tired." Edward said rubbing under my eyes.

"I am." I smiled.

He leaned in and kissed me, my hands went around his neck and my fingers interwined in his hair and his hands went to my waist pulling me closer to him. I was now straddling him, the kiss was deepening and getting more passionate by the seconds. My breathing was becoming raggid and I would be needing air soon.

I heard the door fling open and heard a booming laugh.

I turned around and saw Emmett holding his stomach while he laughed.

I quickly shuffled off Edward and sat next to him bright red.

"What do you want?" Edward growled.

"We...are... going in a....minute" he managed to get out through laughs.

"Yeah, I know that! No need to disrupt us." Edward growled.

I looked at the floor still bright red.

"You two need to get a room." he said calming down now.

"We are in a room." I said shooting him evils.

"Yeah..." he said speachless.

"I'm sorry I...disrupted you're sexy time." he said laughing again.

"Not funny Emmett." I snapped.

"Yes...it is, you're face when I walked in." he laughed.

"It was so funny! Wish I had it on camera now, you looked like you just got caught in the cookie jar." he laughed.

"Shut up." I said staring at the floor again.

"You're not so inicent Miss Swan." he said in a sarcastic professional voice.

I quickly scanned the room for something to throw at his head, I found one of Jack's toys, some plastic bunny.

I threw at him but he caught it just in time and his booming laugh went through the house.

I groaned and gave up.

"Not quick enough." he said still laughing. I pouted and sighed, stupid vampire!

"So you two are...you know." he asked sitting on the floor in front of us.

"Emmett!" Edward growled.

"Oh, you two should see the stuff me and Rose do! It's amazing, I could give you two tips." he said laughing.

"EMMETT!" I heard Rose scream from down stairs.

"Oh crap." he said getting up and disapearing out of the room.

I heard Jack cry so I got up and went down stairs to him.

Esme was trying to calm him down but he wasn't having any off it.

Esme passed him to me and I stroked his cheeks and he soon calmed down.

I sat down with him and he cuddled into me falling asleep soon after.

"We are going to go now honey." Esme said hugging me and kissing me cheek.

"Okay, see you soon." I said hugging her back. She kissed Jack's head and left.

Carlisle also did the same.

"I'll see you soon." Jasper said quickly hugging me.

"Okay, see you." I said.

Alice hugged me and kissed my cheek, also with Jack.

Rose hugged me and kissed Jack and left with Emmett.

He punched my arm playfully and winked.

Jack was still asleep so I put him to bed, Edward was cleaning the bed room for me.

Edward finally moved in and our relationship got better and easier as the days went by.

It was coming up to Jack's first birthday soon and Alice wanted to throw a huge party. I didn't see why as he was 1 and didn't have any mates or anything.

She wanted to invite Charlie but I put my foot down on that one, I didn't want to face him right now.

It would soon be my 18th soon and Alice was already planning it. 2 huge birthdays in one year, not good for me, i hated attension and brithdays. They are totally useless and there is no need for them.

Why would anyone want to celebrate been another year older? Getting more wrinkles and getting old, something i didn't want.

It was Jack's birthday, when I woke up Jack was smiling at me. I smiled back and Edward fed him and sorted him out while I got ready. Everyone was coming around to sort the party out for him.

I was sitting in the living when the door knocked I got up and answered it.

"Hey." I said walking back to the living room.

"Hi, you want me to baby sit?" Alice asked.

"I do?" I asked confussed.

"You forgot to get presents, so here I am to give you a good couple of hours to get him lot's of new toys." She giggled and sat down next to me.

"Oh, but why are you baby sitting?"

"You and Edward are going."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I said grabbing my coat I already knew that Edward knew about the plan as he could hear our conversation clearly.

Edward was outside waiting in the car while i gave Jack a hug and kiss and gave him to Alice.

"Bella, he will be fine go on." Alice said pushing me out the door.

I didn't like leaving Jack but I knew I needed to shop for some stuff for him. I wanted to bring him with me but i knew Alice wouldn't like that or let me for that matter.

I got into the car and Edward drove down to the shopping malls.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked staring at me.

"Nothing much." I sighed and got out of the car as we were here.

"Please tell me." Edward said offering me his hand as I got out, I took it and shook my head.

"Why come on." He begged.

"Jack." I sighed.

"He is okay, don't worry. I made Alice check before we left." He said smiling and taking my hand as we walked into the huge baby shop.

"Okay." I smiled.

I knew it was going to be a long day but it dragged Edward made sure I ate and we brough so many toys, too many if you ask me and Edward obviouslly paid for them all.

We finally got back to the car and I stared out of the window until Edward finally spoke.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked with concern

"Yeah." I smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yup, i'm just really tired."

"Oh." He sighed.

"Yeah, you can be worse than Alice you know." I laughed and so did he.

"I forget sometimes that you have to stop and eat, sit and have these little human minutes." He laughed.

"Yeah, annoying I know." I smiled and stared out of the window. I felt my eyes getting heavy and I knew I would fall asleep soon.

I shot up and kept my eyes open as wide as I could.

I heard Edward chuckle.

"What's wrong? Do you know you look like some psycho killer with you're eyes open that wide." I stared at him and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm so tired." I yawned.

"Go sleep if you're tired." He said taking my hand

"No, I have to stay awake for Jack's birthday party or Alice won't let me live it down." I yawned again.

"I will deal with her. If you're tired please sleep my Bella." Edward said.

I fall asleep shortly after that curled awkwadly into Edward's side.

I was woken to Jack playing with my face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Everyone was here setting the house up for Jack's over the top birthday.

"You look better." Edward said giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

"I feel it." I streched out.

"The party will be starting soon you should take Jack up stairs." Edward smiled.

"Yeah okay."

I got up and carried Jack up stairs to his bed room.

"Finally you two are awake." Alice said.

"Yeah, we are human you know." I laughed and so did Alice.

"You go shower and I will take care of this one. You're clothes are in the bathroom." Alice said taking Jack off me.

"Okay..." I said walking to the bathroom. I looked at the clothes that were in there.

"ALICE!"I shouted.

"Yes?" She asked coming in holding Jack.

"I'm not wearing this! It's only a little party" I said holding up the knee length dress.

"You're wearing it end of." Alice said waking turning around.

"I don't think so." I said walking into my bed room and grabbing some jeans and a top.

"Bella! Don't make me dress you!" Alice shouted from Jack's room.

"I'm not wearing a bloody dress for his first birthday he won't even remember it!" I shouted back to her not that I needed to but I wanted to make sure she knew I was not wearing a dress for a little party.

I went back into the bed room with the clothes I had chosen. I got in the shower and stayed in there a little longer than I should off.

"Bella! Get you're butt out here right now." Alice shouted.

I ignored her and got dressed in the clothes I chose.

I opened the door to see a very angry and dressed up Alice.

"Put that dress on right now!" She thretend.

"No." I said shutting the door and towel drying my hair.

"Bella. Open the door right now or I will break it down." Alice thretend.

I ignored her and carried on towel drying my hair.

I heard a bang and Jack cry.

I dropped the towel and went to the now open door.

"I told you I would now get changed or I will have to make you." Alice said calming Jack down in her arms.

"Alice, i'm not wearing a dress."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not end of discussion." I said walking back into my bedroom.

"Edward." I heard Alice call.

I just ignored her and started to dry my hair with the hair dryer.

Minutes later the hair dryer went off.

I turned around to see Alice standing there with her little hands on her hips.

"Alice!" I moaned.

"Bella, you better get to that bath room right now." she warned.

I couldn't help but laugh at her little face as she was been serious.

"This is not funny. You have 5 seconds or else."

"Alice, I don't want to wear a stupid idiotic dress so just let me stay like this." I said pointing to what I am wearing.

"How could you insult the clothes I get for you?" She asked with a pout.

"They are not for me so please just go away and leave me be."

"No. You're putting that dress on if it's the last thing I do tonight."

"Alice, i'm not wearing that dress."

"Yes you are." She said walking closer to me. I knew I was going to pay for it now. I backed away and she was in front of me in a second.

"That's not fair!" I spat.

"Well if you would stop been difficult then I wouldn't have to make you."

Oh crap she was been deadly serious. I sat on the floor and folded my arms over my chest.

"I'm not moving." I said

"Fine." Alice said folding her arms over her chest.

I smiled and atually thought I won, I was wrong of course.

I was over Alice's shoulder in seconds.

"ALICE PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

I heard people laughing. I looked down the stairs to see all the Cullen's watching and laughing.

I saw Jack's little face light up at as he knew it was me. He was giggling so much and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"ALICE!" I screamed again.

"Bella you're not going to win." She said laughing.

"Alice! I feel sick put me down." I said.

"No you do not." She said laughing.

"I do put me down!" I begged.

I could feel the blood rushing to my head and I felt the sick come up. I put my hand over my mouth and she ran to the bathroom quickly. I made it to the toilet in time and threw up.

I sat on the floor with my head between my legs trying to stop the room from moving around.

"Bella." Edward said putting him hand on my back.

"Mm?" I said not wanting to open my eyes or move.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just feel dizzy." I laughed a little.

"Okay do you need anything?" He said rubbing my back.

"No i'll be okay in a minute." I smiled not that he could see it.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said finally opening my eyes.

I finally got up off the floor and Jack tried to run to me as he was trying to learn to walk. I picked him up and hugged him.

He smiled and cuddled into me, Edward still had his hand on my shoulder to make sure I didn't fall probably.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice said in front of me.

"Don't worry, next time don't do the shoulder way." I laughed.

"Okay, you okay now?" she asked

"Yeah." I smiled.

The worst thing I could of said she took Jack off me and handed him to Edward and shooed him out of the room.

I frowned and Edward smiled at me.

"Alice." I moaned.

"You said you were okay so let's get you changed." She said grabbing the dress.

"Wow, wait a minute you're not changing me." I objected.

"Bella, don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Alice-

"No, come on get you're clothes off." She said coming closer to me, I put my hands over me so she couldn't take my clothes off.

"Bella! It's not like I havn't seen any off it before!" Alice said still coming closer to me.

"I was pregnant then I had a reason to be big and have fat." I said self consious.

"Bella! You are not fat."

"Yes I am." I argued.

"Do I have to get Rosalie to pin you down?" She asked tapping her foot inpatiently.

"No." I groaned.

"Good, here is the dress hurry up we have wasted enough time and I still need to do you're hair and make up!" Alice said turning around and covering her eyes.

I quickly got changed into the dress which I really didn't want to wear.

I turned around and saw Alice dressed in a dress the same as mine but her's was purple and mine was blue.

Great this is going to be fun. I sighed and sat down on the counter waiting for Alice to go crazy with me.

"It's not that bad Bella, cheer up it's you're sons first birthday party." Alice said.

"I know but why do I have to dress up?" I asked.

"Because all of us have!" She laughed with her bell like laugh.

At least I won't be the only fool dressed up I supose.

Rosalie came in the room with a dress like mine and Alice's but hers was bright red.

They both worked on my hair for about 20 minutes and they quickly did my make up.

"All done." Alice smiled

I looked in the mirrow Rosalie had brought in, I actually looked good they had done a good job on me.

I still obviously didn't look as good as Alice and Rose or actually anyone in the house I imagine but I looked presentable.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" Alice asked taking my hand and spining me around.

"Not bad at all." I said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

We went down stairs to see everyone else dressed up.

Edward was in a white top with a black tie, black bottoms and black shoes. Jack had the same on as him.

Carlisle also had a white top, black bottoms and black shoes on but he had a dark green tie on.

Jasper had a purple tie on but the same bottoms, shoes and top.

Emmett had a red tie on and the rest of his clothes matched all the rest of the boys.

Esme had a black skirt on and a dark green top on, she looked like a buisness lady.

We were all dressed up for a little party which I didn't understand but it was quite funny how we all looked just for a little party.

We all sat down and watched Jack open his presents, Esme and Carlisle got Jack his first Cullen Crest. It was a band like Edward's. I couldn't help but smile it was so little and cute.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice got him a lot of toys and clothes. He didn't even need any of them really but I couldn't spoil their fun of spoiling him.

Me and Edward got him toys as well as we weren't sure of what to get him.

About an hour after the door rang so I got up to answer it, I couldn't belive it.

It was like half of Forks was standing at my door with presants.

Everyone came in and played with Jack, they were all dressed up as well.

About 30 minutes into the night the door rang again, I got up and answered it and Charlie was standing there.

"Hi, this is for Jack." He said handing me a card and presant.

"Okay, come in." I said letting him in. I thought I told Alice I didn't want Charlie here.

Charlie fussed over Jack for hours, me and Esme got the food ready for everyone apart from the Cullen's off course.

Everyone ate and left shortly after. I looked at the clock and it was 10:00PM and I knew I would have a lot of tidying to do.

"I think you should go now, I will be putting Jack bed soon." I said to Charlie.

"Oh okay then. Could I come by another time to see him?" Charlie asked.

I took Jack off Charlie and walked him to the door.

"So can I?" He asked.

"No I don't think thats the best idea." I said kissing Jack's head.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because you didn't care when I was pregnant why should you care now?" I asked

"I know and I made a mistake, I am his grandfather after all."

"No Charlie, you were his grandfather before you left me and him alone." I said harshly.

"Bella i'm sorry I didn't realise it was just a shock and I paniked."

"It was a shock for me as well! Try been pregnant and having no one! You don't even know what it's like so don't start with the whole 'Oh I was shocked and I paniked' it doesn't work any more. Carlisle didn't panic when I told him he was a grandfather. Actually none of the Cullen's did they stayed with us! More than what you did" I said raising my voice.

"Bella please don't do this I can't loose you or Jackson. It's not my fault, they have each other I have no one please Bella." He said begging.

"You lost us ages ago, good bye." I said trying to shut the door but he put his foot in the way.

"Not now, not when Jackson is around." I said opening the door again.

"If I go now I know I wont get another chance so yes we will do this now." Charlie said

"Listen I just want to go to bed and Jackson is tired." I said.

"I'm not loosing you again or Jackson." He said steping back into the house.

"Get out, I don't want you here."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know I will be able to see you both again."

"Fine! You can see us both again." I said giving in for now.

"Okay, when?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Tomorrow, I will come over with Jack." I said

"Okay, 7ish?" He said

"Yeah." I said sighing

"Okay see you then." He said giving Jack a kiss on the top of his head.

"Okay bye." I said shutting the door behind him.

I stood there for a few seconds, I took a few deep breaths and kissed Jack's forehead.

I took Jack up stairs and changed his nappy and changed his clothes. I put him in his cot and he fall asleep shortly after.

I went back into the bed room to see Edward lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

I sat on the end of the bed and took my shoes off.

Edward's arms went around my waist and he put his chin on my shoulder.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Mmm."

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I thought I said I didn't want to see Charlie." I said standing up now.

"I know but we thought it would be for the best." Edward said sitting on the end of the bed.

"Oh, so you were all in on it?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Yes." Edward said putting his head down.

"That's just great." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, if I knew you didn't want to see him that much I would of said no." He said standing up

"Well it's to bloody late for that now isnt it?" I spat.

"Alice said it would go well." He said putting his hands on my shoulders.

I moved away from him and just stared at him angry.

"WELL ALICE WAS WRONG!" I shouted

I heard Jack cry as I woke him up.

I groaned and went into his bed room. I picked him up and took him back into the bed room.

"I'm sorry." Edward said again.

"I don't want to hear it." I said getting into bed with Jack.

"Bella please don't be mad with me." He begged.

"Don't tell me what to do Edward, i'm so angry you all went behind my back and invited him! Did you forget he left me and Jack?" I asked.

"If we knew this would happen we wouldn't of invited him and no I haven't forgot."

"None of you had the right to invite him." I spat.

"Bella, don't be angry please. Jackson doesn't like us arguing." He said staring at Jack.

"I'm sorry little man." I said kissing Jack's head.

"I'm sorry." Edward said quietly.

I ignored him and rocked Jack to sleep.

"Bella please don't ignore me." Edward said sitting on the bed next to me and Jack.

"What?" I asked staring at him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Okay." I sighed giving up, why was I arguing with the one I loved because off Charlie?

"Do you forgive me? I understand if you don't I will leave if you want me to." Edward said quickly.

"Yes I do forgive you but please next time ask. Don't leave you promised."

"I will next time. I promise I won't leave as long as you will keep me." He said pulling me and Jack into a hug.

I smiled and curled into him and Jack curled into me. We all lay there for a while, Jack fall asleep shortly after.

I sat up carfully trying not to wake Jack.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered.

"I need to get changed." I whispered back.

"Oh." Edward said taking Jackson off me carfully.

I got out of bed and grabbed my shorts and top. I went into the bathroom and changed quickly and brushed my teeth.

I got back into bed and Edward was changed. I fall asleep shortly after with Jackson inbetween me and Edward.


	13. The End!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Days went by and it was my birthday, my 18th. The day I was dreading I seriously hated birthdays. I got up and went into the bathroom and stared at my self in the mirrow for a while. I didn't look any older. I got ready and went down stairs. I noticed the Cullen's were here. Rose and Emmett were watching TV. Jasper and Alice were talking quitely to each other. Carlsile was playing with Jack with Edward.

I walked into the kitchen to Esme who was cooking.

"Hey." I said grabbing a drink.

"Hi honey." She said pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back and sat down staring out of the window. It was rainy as usual.

"Here you go honey." She said putting a plate of pancakes. I ate them all and cleaned up after.

"Hey Bella." Rose said coming into the kitchen.

"Hi Rose, what's wrong?" I asked still cleaning up.

"I was wondering if you want to go shopping, me you and Jack." She said. I turned around and stared at her.

Is she serious? Why me and not Alice?

"Sure why not." I smiled and finished tidying up. I went into the living and Jack come over to me as he was walking really good now for been a 1 year old.

I picked him up and hugged him.

A while later I took him up stairs and got him ready to go out.

I put him into his little playpen while I quickly got ready to go out.

I went down stairs with Jack in my arms and Rose was waiting for us. I strapped Jack into the car seat and said bye to everyone. Rose drove us to town, we sat in silence for a while until she broke the silence.

"How are you Bella?"

"I am good, how are you?"

"Yeah all good."

"Good." I smiled and stared out of the window. Did everyone forget my birthday? No one wished me happy birthday or try to bombard me with presents. It is so weird but I didn't mind to much.

We got to the mall shortly after. I took Jack out of his seat and let him walk for a while, I held his hand while he walked in between me and Rose.

We went in loads of different shops and Rose obviouslly wanted to spoil Jack.

It was 5:00pm when we finished. Jack fall asleep on the way back. We got home shortly after and Rose ran into the house. I gentally got Jack out but he woke up.

"Wait there a minute." Rose said coming out side.

"Why?" I asked shutting the car door and grabbing some bags out of the boot with Jack in my arms.

"I will help you with them." Rose said grabbing nearly all of the bags and running in the house again.

I walked up to the door and Rose came out side again and took Jack off me taking him into the house quickly.

She was outside within seconds stopping me from going in side.

"Rose?" I said confused.

"Yeah?" She said

"Move I want to go in."

"Wait a minute." She said

"Why what are you doing to my house?" I asked confused.

"Nothing..."

"Rose.." I said seriously and raised my eye brow.

"Okay, you can come in now." She said standing behind me.

I turned around but before I could look at her my vision went all black.

"Rose, what are you doing?!" I asked shocked and confused.

"Shush Bella you will find out soon enough now walk." She comanded.

"Okay.." I said walking into the house, lucky she was holding me with her other hand as I nearly tripped as I walked through the door.

She then took her hands off me and I looked around and the room was full of balloons and presents.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone shouted as they jumped up from behind the sofas.

Oh they didn't forget, suprise birthday party.

"Happy birthday Bella." Esme said giving me a long hug.

"Ahem." Alice said tapping her foot behind Esme.

I couldn't help but laugh I hugged Esme back and Alice licturally jumped on me and sent us both falling to the floor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She squeeled.

I laughed and she helped me up off the floor.

"Happy birthday sis." Emmett said pulling me into a bear hug.

"Happy birthday." Jasper said giving me a quick hug.

Carlise gave me a hug "Happy birthday Bella."

Rose gave me a hug "Happy birthday."

"Err..Thanks" I said going bright red. I heard everyone chuckle as I was very red and embarrest.

I looked down to see Jack tugging on my leg.

"Hey little man." I said picking him up.

"Ma..." He said, everyone came around him and me and stared at him.

Jack smiled "Mammaa..." He said clearly. His first proper word.

I smiled and gave him a huge hug and kiss.

"Woah, he spoke his first word." Emmett said. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Yup." I said shocked that he spoke his first proper word and it was mamma.

"Well done mate." Emmett said messing his hair up.

I smiled and put Jack down.

"Bella! Open you're presents." Alice said grabbing my arms and pulling me to the sofa.

"Okay." I said going bright red as usual.

I finished opening all my presents even Charlie brought me one.

I had mostly jewelry and clothes.

I ate and so did Jack and we had loud music and I even got drunk which was not a good idea after.

"I'mm going beed." I said stumbling to the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Alice said giving me a quick hug.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rose also gave me a hug. Edward told me he would be up soon.

I gave Jack a hug and kiss and made my way up the stairs.

I was half way up the stairs when I missed one and nearly went flat on my face until Edward grabbed me around the waist and helped me up stairs.

"Thankk you." I slurred like an idiot.

"It's okay." He laughed.

I went into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth.

I went into the bed room and Edward handed me some pjs. I took my shoes off, I managed to take my top off and put my pajama top on. I began pulling my trowsers down and fall on the bed. I laughed and closed my eyes.

"Bella, are you decent?" Edward asked he was still in the room but he was turned away from me.

"mm." I said with my eyes closed.

I heard him laugh. "Pass me the bottoms." He said taking the shorts off me.

"mm" i mumbled again, I was ready to pass out. I felt Edward change me gentally.

He then picked me up and tucked me into bed then left the room.

I was passed out after that.

I woke up at about 3:00AM with a huge head ache and feeling very sick.

I sat up and felt the sick coming, I noticed Jackson was lying on me and Edward next to me. The sick was on the verge of spilling out every where.

I put my hand over my mouth and pushed Jackson off me gentally and ran to the bathroom.

I threw up everything, the booze and the food. It was nasty, Edward was holding my hair for me and trying to stop Jackson from crying. I didn't mean to wake him up but I didn't want to be sick on him.

I got up and flushed the toilet and got a drink and brushed my teeth again.

I went down stairs and got some paracetamols for my head ache.

When I was done I heard Jackson still crying.

I got into bed and Jackson crawled over to me holding me tightly still crying.

"I'm sorry little man for waking you up." I said rocking him back and forth.

"Mammaa." He said with a little smile. I wiped the tears away and lay back down with him and Edward.

I cuddled into Edward and Jackson and I fall asleep shortly after.

I woke up at 12 with a huge head ache still, I noticed Edward and Jackson weren't in bed probably woke up ages ago. Well Jackson probably did.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I grabbed my dressing gown and went down stairs.

All the Cullen's were here.

"WOOW! And she finally wakes up." Emmett shouted in my ear.

I slapped him which hurt me obviously. "Shut up Emmett." I said walking over to the sofa and sitting on it.

"What's wrong with you moody ass?" Emmett asked kneeling in front of me.

"Head ache." I groaned.

"HAHA! HANG OVER!" Emmett screamed.

"EMMETT SHUT IT!" I shouted back and pulled my knees to my head so I could rest my head on them.

"HANG OVER!" He shouted again.

"Emmett if you don't shut up I am going to go up them stairs get a baseball bat and smack you over the head with it." I threatened.

"Ohhh! Was that a threat or a promise?" He urged.

"Don't tempt me." I said rubbing my head.

Emmett then pulled me off the sofa and gave me a tight bear hug.

His booming laugh made my head ache get even worse.

"EMMETT PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

"NO!" He shouted back still laughing I heard everyone else laugh as well.

When he finally put my down I ran up stairs and grabbed the baseball bat and went down stairs.

"You wouldn't" Emmett laughed.

"I would!" I said walking over to him.

"Bella! Drop the bat." He said still laughing.

"No." I said still walking over to him.

I swung the bat back but he was gone. Stupid vampire speed.

"Ha! AND SHE MISSES." He said to loud.

"Emmett shut up now!" I threatened.

"NO!" He shouted.

I swear he is doing this to annoy me because I have a huge hang over and he doesn't even know what its like as he is a stupid immature vampire.

I dropped the bat and walked into the kitchen to grab more paracetamols. I took them and went back into the living room.

Emmett was playing on the playstation 3. I cuddled up to Edward and he rubbed my back.

I shut my eyes and moments later Emmett started to scream and shout down the mic at other players.

"Emmett, shut up now." I asked giving up.

"Shush Bella! This is important." He said.

I shut my eyes and leaned into Edward more. He put his hand around me and rubbed my arm. Jackson walked over to us and put his arms out. Edward helped him up and he curled up on me and Edward.

"WOOW! He nearly killed me! Did you see that JASPER?" Emmett shouted.

I groaned and I heard everyone laugh.

He carried on shouting.

I finally had enough. I moved Jackson off me and stood up.

"EMMETT SHUT THE HELL UP OR GET OUT!" I screamed at him, the tears were rolling down my face and a felt so bad.

"GOD BELLA! YOU MADE ME loose..." He said realising he took it to far.

"I don't care!" I said running up stairs crying.

I got into bed and curled up into a ball, shutting my eyes and covering my ears. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't I felt really ill. Seconds later I felt Edward wrap his arms around me.

"Shh Bella it's okay my love." He said rocking me back and forth and rubbing my back.

I curled into his side and fall asleep again shortly after.

When I woke up I still had my head ache but not as bad as before the tablets must be working but not quick enough. I looked at the clock and it was 3:00PM.

I was still cuddled into Edward's side and Jackson was playing with a strand off my hair.

"You any better?" Edward asked smiling my favourite crooked smile. My heart beated about 100 beats in a second.

"Yeah..." I sighed and sat up.

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

"It is when you have a big fool screaming and you're head feels like it is going to explode." I sighed.

"OI! I heard that!" Emmett shouted up stairs. I couldn't help but laugh Edward and Jackson joined in.

"Oh, is it any better?" Edward asked.

"Yes it is." I smiled.

"Good. I had a word with Emmett and he said he will leave you alone." Edward said.

"Thanks." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

I got up and brushed my teeth again and had a long hot shower. I put the towel around me and got some clothes. I saw Edward stare at me I just smiled and went back into the bathroom I got dressed and quickly towel dried my hair and went back into the bed room. Edward was still in the bed with Jackson.

I sat next to them and watched them play for a while until my stomach rumbled at me. I hadnt eaten all day and I did throw up most of yesterday's food up.

I heard Edward laugh and Jackson giggle, I went red of course.

"Esme is making you something to eat." Edward smiled.

"Okay." I smiled and gave him and Jackson a quick kiss.

I went down stairs Emmett and Jasper were playing on a game and Rose and Alice were looking threw some magazines.

I walked into the kitchen were Carlisle and Esme were cooking I smiled and grabbed a quick drink of water and sat down on the bar.

"Hey Bella, you feeling better?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes thank you. I'm never drinking again though." I laughed and so did he.

"Thats good to hear you're feeling better." He smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled and waited for the food.

I looked over and saw a recipe book they were cooking Italian Baked Lasagna it smelt delicious and I couldn't wait to get stuck in.

After a few minute Esme and Carlisle had finished. "Here you go love." Esme said handing me the plate.

"Thanks" I smiled. She began cleaning up around the kitchen and Carlisle had left.

I ate the food slowly as I didn't want heartburn and there was nothing to rush for.

"Finished?" Esme asked looking at my empty plate.

"Yeah." I said getting up. Esme took the plate before I could even pick it up.

"I will clean that." I protested

"I have got it Bella." Esme laughed and carried on cleaning up.

"I can clean up you don't have to do it anymore. You have helped way to much and I can't pay you back for everything you are doing." I said to Esme as I didn't want any of them to think I was using them which I wasn't

"Honey, I enjoy doing it and you don't have to pay me back for it. I choose to do it now stop worrying Bella." Esme laughed.

"Okay, only if you're sure though."

"I'm sure Bella." Esme said and turned back to doing the cleaning.

I went into the living room and took Jackson upstairs with me so I could change him.

I changed him nappy and sat him up. He look distant like he wasn't there.

He didn't even look like he was breathing or moving.

"Jack?" I said a little.

"Jack?" I said getting worried and shaking him a little.

"JACK!!" I screamed and I was shaking him alot by now.

"EDWARD! CARLISLE!" I shouted.

"Love what's wrong?" Edward said coming to me.

"Its Jack! He's not answering me." I said panicing.

Edward took Jack off me and him and Carlisle were talking to low and fast for me to hear.

"Edward what's wrong with him?" I asked he just ignored me.

"Edward?" I said again

"Bella go down stairs." Edward comanded.

"But-"

"Bella! JUST GO PLEASE!" Edward shouted.

Alice was in the room within seconds pulling me out of the room.

I started to cry as I didn't have a clue what was going on and Edward just shouted at me just because I wanted to know what was going on with my son.

"Shh Bella, it's okay." Alice said pulling me into a hug.

"What's-s wrong with him-m?" I asked crying still.

"I don't know." Alice said looking sad.

Rosaile was by my side in seconds asking Alice what was wrong.

I heard a cry like noise come from Rose. It was a harsh noise like a she was sobbing for my Jackson, her nephew she loves him to bits.

Esme came and hugged me and so did Jasper.

Jasper left shortly after but Alice stayed. Everyones emotions must of been to much for him.

I heard a crash come from outside in the back so I ran out back to see Emmett jumping on the trampoline.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

He didn't answer he just smiled a little goofy smile. He got off the trampoline and went to the sand box and started to play with the sand.

"EMMETT? what the heck are you doing?!" Rose spat as she went up to him.

"EMMETT DON'T IGNORE ME!" Rose shouted and slapped him.

I heard a low sob come from Emmett, was he crying?

"What the.." I said confused.

"Emmett! How could you do this! Bella and all of us are upset about Jackson and you are here playing like a kid! YOU IDIOT!" Rose shouted and slapped him again.

"EMMETT TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW OR I AM LEAVING YOU!" she shouted.

I went over to Rose.

"Calm down." I whispered.

"NO BELLA I WON'T THIS IS SERIOUS AND HE IS BEEN AN IDIOT." she shouted. I cringed back and sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry Bella." Rose said hugging me.

"It's okay you're stressed I understand that." I whispered. I was crying again.

Rose went back over to Emmett who was now splashing in the pond.

"Emmett." She said quietly.

"Emmett?" She said more sternly.

"EMMETT?!" She screamed and the next thing I knew she was flying threw the air lundging at him. She knocked him to the floor she was on top of him punching him in the face.

"ROSE!" I shouted and ran over to them, not the best thing to do but I did.

"ROSE STOP IT!" I shouted. Edward was infront of me within seconds.

"Turn around before you get hurt." Edward said sternly.

"But-

"Bella please just listen to me. She will calm down in her own time." Edward said.

"Ok." I sighed giving up and turning around.

"Rose?! What are you doing get off me." Emmett said confused.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" She said punching him again in the face.

Emmett jumped up and grabbed her in his steel grip. She was thrashing against him trying to get free.

"What are you doing Rosalie?" He asked.

"You! GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW EMMETT!" she shouted. I couldn't watch I walked into the house and heard Jackson screaming.

My eyes widened and I stared at Edward.

He looked just as confused as me. He picked me up and ran up stairs with me quickly.

Carlisle, Alice and Esme were all standing around him looking confused.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know...He wasn't here one minute the next he just came back..." Carlisle said confused.

I picked him up and calmed him down.

"Mammaa...auntie wose hit mee." Jackson said as clear as anything.

I stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth open.

"What?" I said.

"He said Rose hit him." Edward butted in.

"I know but.. She was hitting Emmett not him." I said confused.

I looked at Alice and she was blank her face was.

Edward gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"It's his power." Alice chirped jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"WOW hold up! My son has a 'power?'." I asked confused.

"Yes! He can go into other peoples bodies, he was in Emmett." Edward said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can see it... I can see it all. Emmett doesn't have a clue what was going on because Jackson was in his body." Edward said.

I gasped and stared at him wide eyed.

"Jackson?" I said.

"Yes mamma." He said

"Do it again." I said

"On woo?" He asked.

I nodded my head and smiled at him.

I handed him to Edward and Edward stared at him.

I felt him come into me, it was weird I couldn't even explain it.

I could see everyone but I wasn't controlling what I was doing.

I could hear faint voices but not very well.

Jackson was controling my body and it was weird. I tried a few times to move but I couldn't. I had no control Jackson had it all. A few minutes later he left my body and I felt him come out of me.

"Woah..." I breathed.

"What was it like?" Alice said.

"Weird, he has full control it was strange, I could see you all and hear low voices but I couldn't move or talk. All I could do was think."

"Ohh, I want a go." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Alice I think we should leave Jackson alone he looks tired and I need to do some research on this." Carlisle said.

"Aww dad!" She moaned.

"Alice." Esme said sternly.

Alice put her head down. "Sorry mum." She said walking out of the room.

I smiled and took Jackson down stairs and fed him a quick bottle and took him back up stairs and tucked him into bed.

I went into the bed room and sat on the bed. Edward came in minutes later shutting the door behind him.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi..." He sounded distant.

He came and sat next to me and stared at me. I blushed obviouslly, he rubbed my cheek with him thumb and smiled.

"I love when you do that." He said breathing in and out.

I smiled and stared at him, he looked troubled.

"Edward?" I said

"Yeah?" He said staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing..."

"Edward please tell me."

"Okay...I'm so sorry." He said taking both of my hands.

I rose an eyes brow and stared at him.

"I didn't mean to shout at you earlier, it was all just too fast and I thought we lost him and I didn't want you to be there if we did loose him-"

"Edward take a breath. It's okay seriously I understand that but don't kick you're self for it." I said cutting him off.

"But it was unexeptable off me to shout at you like that." He said kissing both of my hands.

I smiled "Edward forget it please?" I asked.

"But-"

"Edward! You're forgiven now shut up." I said smiling.

He sighed and gave up.

I leaned over to him and gave him a kiss. He pulled me closer to him and deepend the kiss. He then lay me down onto the bed, my hands went around his neck and played with his hair and his hands were traveling up my leg. My knee hitched up. His hand travelled up my thigh and I wrapped my legs around him.

I needed to breath so Edward took it as it cue to move away. I smiled and he kissed my neck and my chest.

We were going a bit far but none of us seemed to mind as we needed a little break. He came back to kissing me again which turned into a full blown french kiss. He was leaning over me, his hand went up my shirt. My breathing became raggid and sharper.

I started to undo his shirt and he pulled mine over my head.

I heard a low moan escapse his lips and that made me want him even more.

His hands stopped at the back off my bra and he broke the kiss to look at me. I nodded giving him permission and he undid my bra and began kissing me all over.

I moaned and he seemed to like the pleasure off that.

I heard a knock on the door i shot up and so did Edward. We untangled our selves and pulled the covers over us.

"May I come in?" Alice said from behind the door.

I groaned and Edward let out a small growl.

"What Alice?" Edward growled.

"We are going and Jack wants you." Alice said with a small laugh.

"Okay." I groaned. I got up and grabbed my bra and top and quickly put them on. Edward was already dressed and making the bed by the time i even got my bra on.

We finished getting ready and went down stairs.

I said my goodbyes to everyone, Emmett and Rose must of made up and Carlisle must of told them what had happened.

I gave Jackson his bottle and got him dressed for bed. I tucked him in bed with Edward next to me. Edward made me some toast and I quickly ate it and we went back up stairs.

We started all over again and we made love 2 times before Jackson woke up at 6:00AM. I got up and brought him to bed with me and Edward.

Edward was nervous about hurting me but he didn't hurt me much just a few bruises which would go in a couple of days.

I got up early the next morning and took a shower and Edward him self and Jack ready.

Days past and we did the usual stuff, we visited Angela and we went around to the Cullen's house.

Everything was all perfect. Jackson wasn't using his power to much as we told him not to if he wanted to go to a normal school soon.

Years past and Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes of course. Jack was now 10 and he was in control of his powers. We had a new house a bigger one that everyone built for us.

Jack obviously knew about vampires as he was half vampire half human. He could run fast but not as fast as the Cullen's he could also see better than I could. He can heal quicker than me but not as fast as the Cullen's.

He was in school and I had a job as a English teacher in a high school and I loved life.

Edward was back in school with the Cullen's.

I sat down on the sofa and Edward joined me.

"I love you." I said to Edward he put his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"I love you to Mrs Cullen." He smiled.

"Forever." I smiled.

"Forever." He repeated.

* * *

Okay and that's the end! Sorry I forgot to update yeaah.. :/

Okay crap ending yeah I know but I wanted to end it quickly as I want to write another story :)

Hope it was okay xD Don't forget to review. :) x


	14. Alternative Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer Does.

I own: Allie-Kaitlyn Cullen. and Jackson-Oliver Cullen.

Here is an alternative ending something better I think it's not big but it is better I think. I will be writing 2 more stories of when Jackson and Allie are grown up and moving away and living there own lives obviouslly the Cullen's will make a few apperiances but you will learn more about Edward's and Bella's children.

Hope you like this! :) I will also let you know when I will be writing my other 2 stories. :) x

* * *

A couple of months later I realised I was pregnant again with a girl.

When she was born we named her Allie-Kaitlyn Cullen. She was now 3 and her older brother Jackson was 13. He was in high school now and loving it, he loves fitting in with the other children even though he is unique and special.

Allie can heal people alot quicker in seconds to be honest. She can also walk through things but we tell her not to because when she is at school she can't just walk through things.

Edward also changed me after Allie was born I also have a power, I can see through anything I want to and I can also take anyones powers away if they have powers.

I learned to do that when I was annoyed at Jasper for keep sending calming waves and BAM his power was gone and I was sending anger waves at everyone. It was weird at first then I got used to it, I can keep the power the other person has if I want to but I never do.

We moved out of the Cullen house shortly after as it was getting to crowded, we see the Cullen's everyday of course but we just take the children back home when they want to sleep.

The house is a 2 story house not to small and not to big. 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a garage, a huge back garden, a basement, a loft, a computer room and a play room.

I loved our house Esme designed it and the boys all built it in record time.

We were all happy and we had no more trouble from the Volturi, yes they came when Edward changed me and after Jackson and Allie were born but off course Carlisle dealt with it like a true father.

I know we are going to live happy for the rest of eternity.


	15. AN Please read about a new story!

Okay I have a new story! Yes it's Jackson's life indeed. It's called Why can't life be simple?

Here is the link…

.net/s/5024869/1/Why_cant_life_be_simple

Check it out I need 4 more reviews before I update again so get reviewing I would appreciate it!

Thank you for all the amazing reviews on this story! I hoped you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it.

I know there are a lot of mistakes that I will change soon enough. :) x


End file.
